New-Girl-Ninjas
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: one world, they must discover the disappearances and protect their families. the other, they must train to be true ninjas while surviving the same people they don't want to let die. neither life was chosen. neither did they choose to hold the weight of two worlds. fate just made it that way. now they will fight. they will not loose. Author: Zoey Neko. Akatsuki X Oc
1. Chapter 1

**New-Girl-Ninja**

with a look around the track outside the gym, you would see all of the class. and if you looked toward the farthest corner from the school, was a great willow tree. the tree was so far from the track, that no one except the guy who mowed knew about a tree house in its branches, that hid it from the rest of the high school's view.

and in this very class period, 6th, i might add, were a group of girls. 9 girls.

"hey, im just saying Mrs. Ashcar is the best teacher, and Mr. Delearo is no doubt the worst." called a brunette, who was laying on a hammock boredly. her short hair was ruffled, and she played with her much longer bangs as she looked up at the ceiling with light brown eyes. this was Abby.

"eh, Mr. Magera is the worst." another called. a black haired girl with a purple stripe answered. Abby's twin, Alex, sat on the window sill, starring out with dark brown eyes.

Neko, the leader of the group, chuckled. "well, i hate Mrs. Grutenberg. she hates cats." she explained casually, tugging on her black gloves with little mouths on the palms.

Savannah fell over, groaning. "im SOOO bored, Neko-sama~! stop with the tiring conversation on why people who don't like cats are evil, and DO something fun!" the impatient girl whined. her red hair spilled around her, and her sharp blue eyes half lidded with boredom and annoyance.

"well, lets-" a green haired girl named Hannah started, before stopping as her eyes widened. "what... what..." she tried, those deep blue orbs starring out at the roof.

all of the sudden, a black-spiral formed on the roof, a swirling vortex, sucking in air. the girls bounced up, even the normally dull Rose was holding an amazed face as the vortex dragged all the Akatsuki decorations of the little club house into it. it only grew in strength, until "HOLY CRAP! ! !"

Alex shouted, being pulled into it.

"Brendy will save you~!" squealed a blonde, her amber eyes locking onto the girl as they were wide with bewilderment, and she clasped onto her friend's arm.

"Brendy, wait!" called another girl, her long black hair was whipping from the intense wind as the red stripe in it waved like a flag. as she called, the light blonde was lifted off her feet as well, and they both shot toward the whole.

and seconds later, the rest were tumbling after., some screaming at the top of their lungs, others clawing for a hold on anything they could see in a futile attempt to get their feet back onto solid ground.

"see, i told you i could get them, Pein-sama~!"

"good job, Tobi."

"whoa... the baka actually did it, un!"

...then, they were all knocked out before even glimpsing who was around them.

Neko groaned loudly, attempting to rub her head. but she quickly found she couldn't, as the only result was a loud clattering. the cat girl's eyes were instantly adjusted to the gloom, and she glared around with forest green eyes. she was lucky to have been born with such powerful night vision, as her cat-like sensitive eyes were immediately picking up every detail of the dull, emptily bleak room.

her head pounded with a dull pain, though, so it was a moment before she could comprehend anything, or understand what was around her. she mentally cursed herself, it must have been hours since having drank anything. as a kid, she refused to ever drink water, and she learned at the age of 16 she had developed a condition from it. now, she had a few problems.

1: it was cold in here, and the apparent captors had removed her thick coat she had been wearing, it was winter. she couldn't produce a lot of body heat, thanks to her condition.

2: she had to drink water every 2 hours, or she would quickly start slipping into severe dehydration. it had been four hours, her internal clock told her, at the most- the least said maybe 2 hours. the fact she had been sleeping meant she would be fine, but if two hours of sleeping had passed, then she would need water within another hour- and there wasn't exactly a water fountain near by, was there?

as she forced her headache to the back of her mind, she concentrated on the area she was in.

grey walls, a metal door, no windows. floor and ceiling, all concrete. no furniture, nothing accept her, the door, and whatever1 was holding her a foot from the floor and cutting the circulation from her arms, numbing them. she looked to her hands, chained above her head with long, yet chipped and weak metal chains attached to the ceiling right before the wall started. _were we attacked by another gang...?_

she narrowed her eyes, pulling into a tight ball as to reach her feet. her head throbbed and she retracted again, panting. with a deep breath, she repeated, straining her muscles so the bottom of her shoe was in front of her face. with her teeth, she carefully pulled out a long, metal dagger._well, this gang is very amateur._ she chuckled inwardly. they obviously underestimated her.

every article of her clothing held at least two weapons. sure, they had taken the katana always strapped under her jacket, her jacket itself with the senbon and knives, her over shirt (thank god i wore an undershirt!), and the holsters on her side she kept her kunai, mini bombs, and other various items. they also took the skirt she wore over her jeans, which had a few senbon in the seams. but, she had her other weapons. she had a few bombs in her bra, a vial of poison in her hair tie they had not taken out, a knife strapped just under her bra and under the undershirt, and so on.

hey, Neko's a leader of a fierce gang. they were jumped normally every day, and they did plenty of jumping themselves. you can expect her to be unprepared, can you~? **(A/N: hehe, yes, i have a concealed weapons permit. not for the bombs or poison... but it's not like i ever get caught~! trust me, a day in my life... you would understand.)**

she pulled herself up with powerful arms, wincing only inwardly at the intense throbbing in her head and the prickly feeling as she forced her numb limbs to work, and began to search for the weakest point in the damaged chains. she quickly found a very thin, worn spot, and began to hack away, jerking her head sharply, having been in this situation many times over. but it took much longer than she would have liked, as she was a little weak as the dull throb worsened with each jerk, until her head was like the drum in the middle of a marching band.

when it was maybe 3/4s of the way cut, she pulled her arms strongly apart, forcing herself to ignore the pain in her wrists. yes, her internal clock had been right, at least 3 hours of sleep, judging from the amount of pain hanging by her wrists has caused. _snap._ she fell to her feet, following the motion into a low crouch, a defensive position, as if she expected her captures to suddenly lung from the shadows at that moment.

she stayed like that, breathing heavily as she let her head settle, and the blood flow in her arms. she glanced at her pained wrists, growling at the red lines she could see under the metal. she hopefully pulled off her left shoe, the chains around her arms jingling as they still were attached. with a sigh of contempt, she pulled the heal clean off, then heard it's contents swished loudly, a sound she loved and cherished in her dehydrating state. she popped a cap, and started chugging all of it's liquid contents before replacing it. its food to be prepared, especially having water when you had her disorder.

after another second, she leaned on the wall. then her ears, also sharp as a cat's, pricked. something was tingling in her, a deep anticipation. it was like the 6th sense of a cat, a sense of foreboding, that told her to get ready, and be prepared.

she wearily slunk up to the door, inspecting it's surface. she was obviously not the first prisoner to have been in this room, claw marks scored the metal, hints of blood spattered against it. she sighed in relief, for once grateful she didn't have a good sense of smell. she knew this place would reek of death, old blood, and desperateness. she strained her sharp hearing, pressing against the icy metal so a shiver raked her body. she forced the throbbing of her own heart and head to the back of her senses, in an effort to pickup any other sounds.

_... step... step... step... step... step..._

her eyes widened. who ever had caught her and the girls, was coming toward her. from the sounds of his walk, he walked slowly, casually. but they echoed, so beyond the door she imagined a long, empty hall. the steps were firm, saying he was either heavily muscular, or overweight. she guessed the first, not many fat people fit her mental records of other gang members. his gate suggested proud, and that he was well aware of his own strength. she longed for her friend Hannah's power, to sense his ora, and chakra. to read his thoughts, to understand more fully who he was, so she could take him out easier...

but, despite the unavailable extra knowledge, she pressed against the wall, and held her breath as the door opened. it opened toward her, swing out quickly, and thankfully it didn't hit her, yet her vision was shielded from the person whom entered as the yellow light poured into the room, directly where she had been chained. she saw his large shadow cassed over that spot, and as she studied it, she noted she had been right. a large, muscular body. and on his back, a large scythe, just like the one Alex used, except with only 3 blades instead of 6.

"holy shit! where the fuck did she go!?" she paused, narrowing her eyes. as a complete narutard, ultra Akatsuki fan, and an all out leader of an Akatsuki fan club gang, she had watched enough of the anime's Akatsuki arcs to have that voice firmly implanted in her mind. rough, harsh, but not too deep. and an image of a certain man popped into her head- slicked silver hair, sharp magenta eyes, and a cloak of red and black, left open to reveal a silver necklace to his religion.

her thoughts were confirmed as the man ran forward to inspect her chains, his purple eyes round as he examined them. she held the dagger professionally in one hand, crouching as low as possible, in a cat like stance before any attack. but she didnt move to attack him yet. a cat stalked its prey carefully, or else it would run away- or in this case, the 'prey' would catch _her_.

she stayed silent, until he whirled around and dashed out the door, not bothering to close it as he guessed the room's occupant had left. she waited only a few seconds, before glancing out the door. _clear._

she took the left direction, running silently on her toes so her feet didn't make a single sound, then turned right sharply. she was unaware of any official target in her dash to run to, just knew she had to find the right place to hide. if she found a spot, and waited, she might pick up someone talking about how to find a way out. like times before, she had waited, until some people ran by, saying they were going to check the exit- then she followed, as they lead her straight to freedom.

she froze as a door ahead of her opened, a voice running from it to her as she carefully backed around another corner to stay out of view.

"i'm telling you, Pein! the fucking brunette is gone!" shouted a voice, and as she peered around the wall, she saw the silver man walking out of the room. she watched as a ginger followed, and her eyes narrowed in on him.

orange hair, ringed eyes of grey, his face marked with piercings. they both wore black clouds, decorated with clouds.

she ducked behind the wall, confusion and anger mingling inside. _cosplayers?! no way, we are the only Akatsuki gang! we are the AkatsukiStalkers!_

"how? the Neko girl may have been the leader, but everyone else Tobi pulled out before these girls couldn't do anything. how could she possibly have escaped her room?"

_simple, that Zealot left the door wide open._ she chuckled. she clamped a hand over her mouth. as she glared at the wall in front of her, she cursed herself for the sound. any gang member, even most normal kids, could have heard that. Neko was known to have a deep, echoing laugh, much like a cats pur. it could be heard easily, even a very light one like that.

instantly, the wall she was glaring at was replaced with a menacing looking red head. familiar ringed eyes glared down at her, and she met them with an icy look herself. _how dare him, acting like Pein! even Abby wouldn't fangirl over this guy..._

the Hidan-guy made himself announced while pointedly breaking the glare-off by shouting "hey, its the girl!"

she sighed, slumping against the wall, and crossed her arms. "way to kill the serious mood, genius." she chuckled, blowing her brown bangs that hung over one eye. she glanced back up at the now face palming leader, and quirked a brow. "so, what's up?"

the leader sighed while Hidan snorted. Pein looked at her curiously, "how did you escape?"

she smirked, waving a nonchalant hand at the jashinist. "you should train you men in the 'don't leave the door open' jutsu." she mewed.

Hidan jaw dropped, while the leader shot a glance at him with a flame of anger.

"Baka!" he snapped. "go, i need you to get Kakuzu and send him to my office." he said, waving him off. with a snort, the silver haired maniac left, and Pein turned back to Neko.

"come. we have much to discuss, Neko-san." he told her, then turned back and headed for the door he had arrived through. she shrugged, "whatever you say, carrot top.".

that 6th sense hadn't stopped churning inside her gut. despite the casual charade, she was becoming highly aware something was going on here. briefly she thought of fanfiction. as a conspiracy theorist, she would believe anything if there was proof- no, not Abby's excessive rambling on Fairies and mermaids, but yes, things like aliens and other info the government had withheld from citizens. heck, she even agreed it might be a good idea to do so. certain info could send a ripple of panic through the world. who knows what some crazy people might do, if they found out something as freaky as time travel was possible...

and that strange vortex earlier couldn't have been a dream, so something had happened. and these cosplayers were very good actors... maybe they were real? she mentally shook her head. _not enough facts._ she decided. for now, she would just play along as if they WERE the real deal, until she was convinced to either side of this story.

now, out of Neko's thoughts and into the real worlds- er... anime world...

Pein turned to look at her, his eyes lit with interest and amusement as he continued to walk, opening the door and holding it for her. "what a gentleman, for a leader who plans world domination." she mewed, entering.

he followed, a smile twitching his lip as he suppressed it, but the cat-sharp eyes caught it. he sat a large desk, while she leaned on the wall in a shadowy corner.

"so, where are the rest of my gang?" she questioned, her face set like stone. her green gaze was darkened, and her features unreadable as an Uchiha. it came with her job as leader, ya know.

"well, most have yet to wake. a girl by the name of Abby is awake, in her bedroom, as well as Sarrah-san. Hannah is the only other one awake... but no one dares enter her room..." he muttered out.

"oooh~! let me guess, you attempted to interrogate her, right?" she asked, and he nodded. "and you told her something about us in hopes she would crack?" he continued to nod. "dang, carrot top, you dug the grave of whoever steps into the room except me." she laughed.

"so... you know what she's doing in there right now?" he asked with a raised brow, "how? it's unlikely she's ever been pushed to this point."

"oi, listen here." Neko growled, stepping forward to set both palms on the table. "we are a fierce gang, and we are all subjected to such. and there is one rule that you should follow: we will not allow for anyone to be picked on." she snarled, glaring daggers sharply. "and, you just happened to upset one of the most dangerous of us."

the female leader turned on her heel, and stalked back into the shadowy corner. she looked at him with sharp green eyes. "the longer we wait, the more likely she will get loose, Pein." she murmured., stepping back into the black corner that hid all but her green eyes.

she had finally been convinced, that that was the real Pein. she had taken a long, hard look at those eyes. though a flicker of shock had entered them, the remained hard as she threatened. but his eyes showed a deep pain in them, something the real Pein would have. that, and Rinnegan contacts didn't look so real, even the best brands seemed fake.

both leaders turned their heads as another entered the room, and he closed the door before turning to reveal a mask-less Kakuzu.

the ginger stood, "Kakuzu, you're going down to Hannah's room."

he grunted, "no way, that girl nearly took my head off at the interrogation."

Neko giggled, startling the stitched man, who had not noticed her in the black shadows of the dim room. "well, Kuzu. it's a good thing you managed to avoid her. she would kill you."

Pein gestured to the shadowed girl, the only thing visible to them was her glistening green eyes. "this is Neko, the leader. she is going with you to calm the girl..." he explained, then looked confused, "... how?"

Neko's green eyes flickered to Kakuzu. "there are two ways. option one, we put Kuzu in there, and she can kill him." she stated. the stitched man bristled much like her cat sisi, and she chuckled her booming chuckle. "but, i doubt you're going to choose that, right?"

the stitched man snorted. "she couldn't kill me, even if she wanted to!" neko's green eyes narrowed on him, and she let out a faint hissing noise, that made him take a step back. Neko is fierce...

"Kakuzu, Hannah isn't the most dangerous." she warned, grinding her teeth. "i'm pretty sure Brendy could take you out if she wanted to, and she's one of the weakest. Hannah will tear you to shreds." she snarled, stepping out of the darkness to be in front of him. she was short, so she had to glare up at him, but even then she could look fierce.

"so, what is the other option?" Pein questioned, and Neko turned to him as if Kakuzu didn't deserve her attention anymore. _what does Sarrah see in such a brute?_

"option 2, i go in there alone. and i come back out with a calm Hannah." she stated, looking at her nails as if bored, "those are your choices. and i suggest you pick soon, Hannah can be as impatient as Sasori or Savannah if she's left in such an angry mood."

both men shivered, and she grinned evilly. "fine, option 2 it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**New-girl-ninja**

Neko was lead by Kakuzu out of Pein's office, the ginger following just behind after closing the door. Hidan was waiting outside the door, leaning on the opposite wall from the door. He glanced up, watching them walk past before following curiously.

"What's up? Where are you guys takin' the cat bitch?" he asked casually, before quickly blocking an incoming item with his scythe, his pink eyes wide as the Senbon fell to the floor. Kakuzu turned his head, as did Pein, to stare at the fallen weapon, then at Neko, who hadn't stopped walking down the hall.

"How did you...?" the stitched man questioned, picking up the metal needle. She twirled around, grinning. She lifted up her shirt just a little, turning it inside out. Senbon lined the seems, one spot now empty as its previous occupant was in Kakuzu's hand. They all blinked in surprise.

"Jeeze... And I thought there were plenty of weapons that damn blonde took off of you when he searched you!" he chuckled.

She chuckled evilly with a grin, "so you mean it was Dei-chan?" she snickered. Inside, her heart skipped a beat. '_Deidara? ? ? Why him? ? ? Dang it... What if he did something? Or what if he found it appalling? ? ? Meh... I would find me disgusting too...'_ she mentally whimpered. "It's a shame I wasn't conscious during the time~" she cooed, quite the contrary to her inner emotion.

Hidan snickered, Kakuzu rolling his eyes. Pein watched, twitching, "good god..." chuckling that throaty laugh, she mewed, "I though you were god?" "That was just a figure of speech..." he sighed tiredly, walking past her. "Now come on, the green haired girl is going to hurt someone soon, we have Sasori watching her, but it's only a matter of time."

Neko nodded, following him down the hall, the zombie team following behind. They walked down the halls; taking many turns in this maze of what she could guess was the Akatsuki base. The long walk gave her some time to think, too.

As a conspiracy theorist, she wanted to know every answer. And the fact she was here raised many questions. Could she really be in the Naruto-verse? Why did Akatsuki _want_ them here? How _did_ they get them here?

Also on her mind, were the little snippets of old business. The gang, rebel queens, all needed to get back home. They were responsible for taking care of their whole area. Other gangs would move in if they were gone long, and all the homes and stores would be in great danger- mostly their own homes. Neko's parents, who weren't even aware of her ties to such a group, only to a group of odd girls, didn't know how often she had saved their hides.

Never mind that, her parents themselves would go crazy. As well as some of the other girls' parents, too.

Then, there were the disappearances. People have been disappearing, without even a disturbance, from their homes. It had been mostly girls, and the occasional boy, all under the age of 18, but older than 15. But the odd thing was that nothing was touched. Windows were still closed and locked as well as doors. Valuables were untouched. There was no sign anything was out of place.

It was very puzzling, and tedious to even think about. Nearly impossible, really. Lastly, the strangest thing about it was, that in each of their rooms was _something_ Naruto or Akatsuki. This had become priority number one among their problems, which there were many of. The animals, the group who ran the northern part of Florida had been pressing on their borders.

They were notorious for being harsh, dark, and showed no mercy. She mentally growled; the memory of a child having been shot dead filled her mind.

"Hey, what the fuck is up with you?" she blinked out of her thoughts to see Hidan, not more than two inched from her face with an inquisitive look. "Come on, we're here! Wake up!"

She twitched, "Hidan." she hissed. "I'm aware we are here, I'm just wondering _how_ bad she's gotten." she lied, pushing him firmly back a few feet. "Stay out of my face, too. I don't want to catch whatever diseases you can get from wallowing in blood." she added boldly, walking toward the door they had stopped at. Pein watched with a flicker of amusement in his eyes, Kakuzu quite the same as Hidan snorted.

She pressed her ear to the door, her hands keeping the rest of her off of it to minimize the intercepting of the vibrations. She could hear crashing inside, as well as screeching. A deeper voice cursed inside the room, and she knew it was Sasori.

"How on earth is he surviving in their...?" she wondered out loud, glancing to Pein who watched her, interested. "Does he have the salamander? Or is he in hiruko?"

"The salamander... He didn't think he would need hiruko, but he was proven wrong and it is too late to change his puppet... How did you know about those?" Pein questioned.

"Just a little too much time on my hands when I'm backing home..." she murmured, listening intently.

"_Will you calm down!_" she heard Sasori hiss again. She pinpointed him not too far away from where she placed Hannah.

She sighed, straitening up again with her hands on her hips. She quickly started pulling out every weapon on her person, "you guys really got her riled up." she sighed, tossing senbon after senbon, and the occasional small bomb to a pile beside the door. They all stared in amazement at how much she had kept, until watching her fumble around her hair tie.

She pulled out two glass vials, each filled with an oily looking orange substance, a few dots of un-mixes yellow liquids were sunk at the bottom. She stalked up to Pein, handing them to him. "Don't break these, or you will die~" she cooed, turning back to the door. Pein stared at the glass items in his hands, before looking back up to see her take hold of the knob.

Neko quickly opened the door. The room was lit from a bright light on the ceiling, and Hannah was clasped to a chair just where she thought. Sasori in the far corner, like she had guessed, and the loud swooshing she had heard turned out to be the desk whirling around the room. The crashing sounds were glass hitting the walls, pieces of puppet, and tools she had sucked from the salamander and Sasori's person. Hannah's ability worked best with metals, thus the reason she had removed her weapons.

Hannah's head turned to her, quick as lightning, when the door opened. Her eyes were set in an intense glare, but in their depths was a bitter fear. Her hair was puffed up, and the senbon in them sparkled in the light as they moved from her whirl of anger.

Hannah was a psychic. A mind reader, and levitator. Her powers came from a rare phenomenon, the ability to use 14 percent of her brain while the average could use only 10.

Neko sighed at the state of her friend, closing the door as a few shards of glass shot out the room. "Hannah!" she shouted. The girl's attention focused, and her pupils dilated with recognition.

She made her way over to the blonde, hissing as a shard of glass whizzed past and cut her arm. Hannah's eyes widened, and the storm of moving items slowed, a few dropping to rattle on the ground.

Neko chuckled, holding her arm. She came up to Hannah, resting both her hands on the girl's shoulders. When the green haired girl winced, Neko's eyes lit with flame. "Hannah... Do you hurt?" she murmured, her voiced laced with poison.

Hannah glanced away, not answering. She picked up the sounds of movement, and she turned to see Sasori's brown eyes peering out of his puppet, wide with surprise. "Get out." Neko hissed, as Hannah's eyes latched on him and her green hair bristled up again.

He hesitated, and Neko turned around to glare at him darkly. "I. Said. Get out!" she growled, and he shifted up his puppet. Hannah's storm started to whirl again, and he twitched before racing to the door.

As it closed again, Neko turned back to Hannah. She picked up a few senbon on the floor, and expertly picked the locks on her chair's restraints. As soon as she was free, Hannah thrusted up to wrap her arms around that cat girl.

Neko slowly rubbed her back, after brushing away her senbon laden hair. The storm still whirled around them, and Neko sighed.

"It's ok, it's all fine. Just calm down, take your time." she whispered the lyrics to the song slowly, keeping in tune.

"The cat still waits at dawn, waiting for one little thing. And that's the gentleness, of the spring.

So come with me, little flower. Don't make yourself wait another hour." the objects that whipped by created lesser crashes, eventually falling to the floor though another grazed her cheek.

"I'll be here for you, twilight, sunset, or rise. The cat will wait and watch the skies.

So set your feet back on the ground, the next day's light will come around.

Sun and moon, you'll see soon, the end of this dark typhoon...

Just you wait, it'll be great, to stand tall and straight...

So come play with the little cat, she waits down at the rail-road flat..."

Hannah rubbed her eyes, the storm had quieted down, and nothing more flew around the room, as Neko lifted up her head again.

"It's ok, Hannah. Now, I need you to tell me... "Neko whispered, watching her friend's sharp blue eyes."Who hurt you?"

As Sasori slammed the door closed, he panted tiredly. The salamander slid back into its folded form, before disappearing and leaving a scroll in its place.

The three watched as he shifted away from the door, casting a weary glance at it. "Oi, Pinocchio! The green haired bitch can't be that scary." Hidan commented confusedly.

Sasori glanced at him, "boy are you wrong, ass hole." he muttered.

Hidan leaned onto the door to listen, like Neko had. He couldn't hear more than a steady murmur, in a soft tune. "I think that cat bitch is singing..." he muttered with a chuckle. Then he blinked, "but there's no more crashing sounds..."

They all blinked, amazed. That girl had been raging for hours, yet Neko calmed her down in less than 10 minutes.

The door slammed open, and Neko charged out. With one hand she pulled the slightly taller girl behind her, who stopped to glance around anxiously. Neko's eyes were lit with a bright rage, and they settled down on Kakuzu.

"You bastard!" she snarled. "You _dare_ touch Hannah? ? ? No wonder she was freaking out, you old shit!" she snarled. His eyes widened, and he watched with utter amazement at how they both seemed to have swapped personalities.

"Kakuzu... What the hell did you do?" Hidan questioned, Sasori stared at the miser with a glare- if whatever he had done had been the reason for spending 6 hour watching that raging teen, he might be backing up this Neko girl.

"You fucking bastard, she couldn't feel anything but the god damn- crick in her neck." Neko's personality changed to a laugh in a flash, and everyone stared at her in amazement.

"Dafuq? ? ?" Hidan questioned, confused. Hannah shifted awkwardly, rolling her shoulder.

"Hannah has a low pain tolerance. _Really_ low. And Kakuzu was a little rough during his attempt to get info. He shifted her shoulder into a bad position. And along with that pain, Kakuzu was threatening her." Neko explained tiredly. "She snapped."

"Sorry..." she murmured.

"By the way, it's best not to mess with her, she's crazy bipolar... Right now she's sweet, but normally she's much colder. Had she been like that during the situation her attacks would have been more controlled. You probably would be dead right now." Neko added, casually leaning on the door way.

Hannah glanced around, her eyes wide. "Leader-chan... Th-these are..."

"Akatsuki." Neko finished. "It's fine. Though these are the only ones I've seen so far. What a shame, I would love to meet dei-chan. So hey." she called, looking back to Pein. "You said Sarrah and Abby are awake, and in 'their rooms'. Can we see them?"


	3. Chapter 3

**New-girl-ninja**

Neko: you get a cookie if you've realized I'm not the writer of this story!

Sarrah: nope, it wasn't Neko.

Zoey: …I-it's my story…

Neko: and oh, kill me sideways, she's freaking awesome at writing.

Zoey: b-but Neko-chan, you're still helping with a lot!

Neko: I'm only HELPING, your writing.

Alex: though, it will be my turn to help if Zoey decides to let her best friend do a little lemon or two~!

Zoey: *blinks nervously, blushing* I will have no part in that, thank you.

The raven haired girl sat in the cell, cross-legged, and watched the floor in front of her with anxious dark purple orbs. Her hands were chained in front of her, a chain around her neck that kept her from moving away from the wall. She ran her delicate hand through the red stripe in her waist-long hair to move it out of her face.

Her amethyst-jewel eyes flickered to the tall, blue skinned man leaning on the wall to her right. His eyes had opened at the sound of her chains when she brushed the hair out of her face, the small beady orbs watching her wearily. She shrank down into herself a little more, before he sighed. He ran his over sized hand through his gravity-defying hair and closed his eyes once more, leaning his head back against the wall.

She looked at him a little longer again. His appearance, it was just too similar for her to bear. The gills on his face, the size of his body, the way his eyes looked. It couldn't be a fake. His gills moved with each breath, she could make out the faint white around the pupil that had a different look then the rest of the white, signaling he had more than a pupil. His hands were rugged from obvious battle, his senses alert to and his reflexes perfect. She was one of the smarter girls of the group, and there was no way this should be possible… yet here she was, being held prisoner by none other than Kisame.

"Will you stop it?" she heard his voice, it sounded like the Japanese version, not the English dubbed, though he spoke English. She realized she was staring at him, and she looked down sharply. No one really did like her eyes. Though many found them beautiful in shade and color, they had the tendency to boar into you and make you feel like an atomic bomb had gone off in your head.

He sighed tiredly, and she rubbed her arms nervously. She couldn't feel her skin, and although you couldn't tell, it was because she had a special-ordered cloth covering her arms, legs, and lots of makeup on her face and neck. She sighed; vaguely noting the shark-seeming man opened his eyes again to look at her. She had to admit, she didn't like him looking at her as much as the other way around. But she didn't have the nerve to really say anything about it.

Instead, she re-focused her mind on the problem at hand. Which, currently, was what her biggest problem was. She was supposed to be working on the odd disappearances in their home town, and surrounding area. But now, there was… this. What had happened? Why were they here? She realized that their group fit snuggly into the category of missing people- teenage girls, a large group of them, most with fighting skills, all of them Narutards, and the actionable boy- their only boy member was Jaylen.

Was this… capture, related to the disappearances? She shook her head, the chains on her neck rattling and re-catching the Akatsuki guard's attention. He raised an eye brow at her, but said nothing and closed his eyes again a few minutes later when she remained still.

She sighed mentally. She could feel the dagger she was told to carry that they ad for some reason failed to remove, but it wasn't like she could get to it. He could practically feel every movement and sound, and he would have the huge sword at her neck before she could blink. That, and she hated attacking. She was a pacifist.

Her nervous habit of twiddling her fingers kicked in again for the third time, making her chains rattle slightly. When Kisame sighed in slight annoyance, she caught herself. She made her hands into fists, murmuring quietly "sorry"

She flinched, and he jumped at a knock on the door. It echoed around the quite room, surprising them, before he stopped leaning on the wall and made his way over to the heavy metal door. The shark opened it, glancing back as the chains rattled softly when she shifted her weight.

"Leader-sama." He greeted, opening the door wider. The leader, much to her surprise, made his way in.

"Sarrah!" the familiar voice of her own leader's voice sounded, before Neko thrust past Kisame. He raised his dark blue brow at her, as the forest-eyed leader pushed into the room, headed for the purple eyes girl in chains. Hannah followed hesitantly, glancing nervously to Kisame before heading after her leader.

"Leader-chan…?" she murmured in surprise. She tried to get to her feet, feeling off balance standing on numb feet, so she wobbled and leaned on the wall slightly.

Neko twitched angrily, glancing at Kisame. "Is she hurt too?!" his eyes widened, probably at the bright furry sparking in the cat girls eyes.

As he opened his mouth to defend himself, Sarrah gasped. "No, no, Neko-chan. It's ok, I've just been sitting a long time!" she explained quickly, putting a strong grip on the leaders arm when the cat girl started to step forward toward the buff ninja.

The brunette glanced back at her, then back at Kisame. She huffed, "fine then." And with that, the anger subsided. She turned to Pein. "Has she been 'interrogated' yet?" she questioned dully.

The ginger shook his head, "No, Hannah was out first attempt, and you know how that went." He said, his Rinnegan flicking to the green haired girl, who shuffled awkwardly.

Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori watched them from the hallway, blinking. That was about the time Sarrah realized the stitched miser was there, and her stair locked on him.

_Kakuzu? That's right, if Kisame is real, so are the rest of Akatsuki! Including… him…_ her wide eyes were eventually caught by said Akatsuki member, and he looked at her right back. He narrowed his eyes, not quite sure what was going through this girl's mind. Then, he remembered the information that had been retrieved about her- this one was Sarrah, the one who liked him.

He took a quick second to discreetly glance over her, before turning back to the leaders who were talking. He didn't listen, instead, he thought to himself. She was pretty. Very pretty. He knew she was shy, yet smart, from the bio they had gathered. Her eyes, which right now were starting to bother him, were beautiful. Her hair was long, silky, had a shine. She had a good set of curves, and her skin was soft looking and smooth.

He had learned that in the other world these girls originated from, the Uchiha, Hidan, the art duo, and Pein were the ones people liked. So, he couldn't help but wonder why he seemed to have, what they called, 'a fangirl'.

The feeling of being watched was _really_ starting to bug him now. He turned back to her, his eyes narrowed in a harsh glare. "Take a picture already." He snapped.

She jumped, her mind had wandered from thoughts about him back to the kidnapping again, and she hadn't moved her eyes from him the whole time. She quickly looked to the floor. "s-sorry…" she mewed.

It seemed that in the last few moments, Itachi had been approaching with yet another girl just behind him. It was a girl with short, choppy red hair, slightly darker than Sasori's hair, and her eyes were a very, very sharp light blue.

"Oi, fuck off, scare crow bastard." She spat at him. Sarrah knew that voice, so she didn't have to look up from the floor to know it was Savannah. The only girl in their group who could out curse the legendary Hidan.

Kakuzu snarled, and Sarrah looked up to see that Hannah had mellowed from her nervous bi-polar mood, and was once more her cold calculating and more common mood. All 3 of the girls were glaring fiercely at Kakuzu, snarls in firm place, and Neko had stepped in front of Sarrah. Kakuzu was glaring angrily at Savannah, not quite realizing the pissed off group focused on him.

"Uh, stitch face…" Hidan muttered, looking around the group wearily.

Kakuzu looked to him, and then followed his gaze to the other two angry teens, blinking in surprise. "Kakuzu." He looked to the extremely pissed leader-girl, "you had the luck of the warning early on. You _will _die, here and now, if you don't learn a little respect." She spat.

He gapped slightly; infuriated with the fact she thought he would fear them. Pein was looking on curiously, wondering what to expect of these girls.

Savannah took a step toward him, her naturally loud treed made the money collector turn to her with a fears glare- equally matched with her own.

However, Neko didn't really make a sound as she walked- and in moments she was beside him, a dagger in her hand after having replaced all her weapons when she had brought a calm Hannah out of the room. She held it to his back, and when he attempted to move and whirl on the cat girl, he found he couldn't move at all. "What the hell?"

"You're trapped." Hannah growled lowly, already at his other side. Her hair was frizzing again, alerting that she was the one controlling him. "And I don't take kindly to you treating my sisters like they aren't good fighters. Because then they will just kill you… and that would make one of us very unhappy." She added, glancing to Sarrah, who looked horrified. "And, she likes you for a reason, it doesn't matter what other 'fangirls' in our world like." She added in a low whisper that only he could hear.

She let him go, and Neko took a step away, putting the dagger back in its strap. Kakuzu stared at the green haired girl, her dark blue orbs sparking as they peered into his mind. It was just creepy, how did she know what he was thinking?!

"I'm physic." She answered. His eyes widened, and then narrowed. He would test that… _what color am I thinking of?_ He said mentally, then imagined a dark purple. "It doesn't work like that, Kakuzu." She told him blankly. "I can't really see your thoughts. So I don't know what color your thinking. I can only pick up your emotions, and hear what you say in your head."

"The hell is that bitch talking about?" Hidan questioned, looking between her and Kakuzu, who were having a mental conversation.

"Don't even try to comprehend; you don't have enough brain to understand." Neko waved him off. Ignoring his furry, she turned to Itachi, who hadn't moved, spoken, or even blinked. "What brings you and the hot-head here?"

"I was taking Massu-san to leader's office." He said blankly.

"Isn't he a fucking ball of joy?" Savannah muttered, rolling her eyes. "Perfect for Rose, though."

"Where's Alex at?" Neko asked, turning back to Pein. He gestured out the door, and she nodded. She started to round up her girls, murmuring. Hannah was staring at Pein, secretly making him uncomfortable, though he knew now that it wouldn't be a secret to the green haired girl.

"He is going to make Sarrah stay in here, and Savannah must continue on to his office with Uchiha." She murmured to Neko. "He also wants to separate the two of us."

Neko blinked. She turned to Pein, her jaw locked as thoughts ran through her mind. He waited, wondering what she was thinking, and vaguely desiring Hannah's power so he could find out for himself.

Finally she looked defiant. "nope." She declared. Hannah is staying with me, thank you. She turned to Hannah, sending her a mental question. The green haired girl looked to Sarrah for a long moment, before repeating while looking at Savannah. Both of their thoughts suggested they weren't too unhappy with their guards, it was ok.

"They will be fine." She said calmly. "At least, until Savannah pisses someone off, anyway." She blinked, a smirk on her face as the ice-eyed girl scowled.

Neko nodded, rounding Savannah out the door, and casting Sarrah a good luck look and sliding her a pair senbon. With that, the group left.

Sarrah sat down, sighing. Kisame leaned on the back of the door, murmuring something about crazy people. She couldn't help but look at him, wonder about how he and Zoey might turn out. She wondered if it even would.

She quietly started to pick the lock with the senbon, without rattling her chains, as he closed his eyes. She managed to get the ones holding her hands off, but the one on her neck she couldn't do. She sighed tiredly, giving up, and gained his attention once more as she dropped the senbon at her side, and leaned back on the wall. She rubbed her neck; it felt _really_ painful, the hard, rusty metal rubbing it every time she moved.

She jumped when she heard the clattering of more metal, to see a small silver key just in front of her. She looked up at Kisame, who sat there with his eyes closed again. She grabbed the key hesitantly, and then unlocked the neck chain with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Kisame-sama." She murmured, rubbing her skin.

"Sama?" he questioned, not opening his eyes as a toothy grin made its way onto his face, and he leaned his head against the wall again.

"u-uh, yeah, sorry." She murmured, embarrassed. She was blushing, but you couldn't tell thanks to the thick makeup.

He opened his eyes, but then they narrowed on her neck. Her breath hitched, and she felt all along it, realizing she was touching actual skin, not makeup. Her fingers traced a long, slanted, jagged scar on her neck. The thick stitches ran across it, across her pale skin which never met sunlight under her layers- which made her look a little more healthily tanned than her true sheet white, ivory, skin. The same genetic mutation that made her eyes purple, made her skin have an odd under tone, and her skin _literally_ glowed in the dark. Which would make this scar even more noticeable.

She bit her lip, covering it with her hand, despite the sting of the older gash. It had been there for a good 4 years, and it wouldn't heal and more than it was already.

He watched her, carefully. "… What's on your skin…?" he questioned, getting off the wall and stalking up to her. He leaned over the lilac eyed girl, trying to get a look at her skin. "Let me look." He demanded. She whimpered slightly, but moved her hand.

It was long, almost as long as her hand, and was almost as deep as deep as a dime's radius. 8 black stitches were tightly holding the skin together.

He knew he wasn't the best at healing Ninjutsu, but he channeled up some green chakra, putting his hand just over the skin. She stiffened, anxious, yet curious.

He tried to heal the thick scar, but it never moved at all. 10 seconds. 20. 30. 60. He gave up, looking at it carefully.

"What kind of scar is that?" he wondered out loud.

"I-it's not the scar, Kisame-sama. I don't really… heal. That scar is 4 years old." She told him quickly, trying to cover it with her hand.

Kisame frowned. "From what we know, you world is very safe. Where would you get such a dangerously placed scar?" he questioned.

"Our world isn't safe…" she said softly. "People starve to death every day. Some steal every bit of money from another. There are killers who kill just to do it. And… family members who hate each other… enough to do this." She added, gesturing to her neck.

It was different if he only saw one scar. That didn't make her a freak, like all the other ones. All the deep, ugly gashes. The one on her chin the stopped at where her jaw met neck, and ended just at her lip. The one that didn't have stitches, but left an ugly crescent around the outside of her left eye. And the thick one on her left cheek that took 5 stitches.

Many littered her body; arms, legs, front and back- a large, long, no stitch line ran down her spine, from the base of her neck to just past the middle of her back. On her chest, just under her collar bone, was the word whore, without stitches, and a deep, stitched scar on her stomach from the same person.

It was the whole reason she wore the makeup, the special body cloth even under her clothes. She even put a red stripe in her hair, just to take even a little attention away from downsides- like if she cried, her tanner makeup would streak and expose her glowing, pale skin, or you couldn't see her blush, and that she couldn't move so flexibly because of the tight cloth, or the tiny winces of pain on her stitched scars.

Maybe that was the whole reason she liked Kakuzu. Because they both had stitches that were forever. Because they both had odd eyes. Because like he had tattoos on his wrists, she had a red stripe in her hair. Because they both had personalities that weren't quite average- albeit they were opposites- for people to have. Because neither spent really anything, she was poor and he saved all his money. Sure, they had opposites, like he was tan and she was _very_ pale. Like he had anger problems, and she was really shy and submissive. Like he did have money, while she had nothing. But… he knew her pain. He shared the same scars.

Kisame was leaning on the wall just beside her, his eyes closed once more. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and set her head down. In the quite of the room, she could just make out his breathing over her own heart beat as she truly understood what was happening.

She was in another world. Where her dream-guy was real. Where someone knew her pain. Where looks weren't the whole reason people were judged.

But…

Her few friends at school weren't in this world. Her favorite blanket and charm bracelet her dad had given her weren't in this world. Her mother and sister weren't in this world. Her _life_ wasn't in this world.

And as much as she didn't want to, she ruined her makeup. Because she started to cry silently.

And, she didn't notice, but a particular blue man was watching, one eye open, just beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**New-girl-ninja**

Neko: Meyer~ I kinda like Zoey's writing.

Alex: mmm-hmm. A little more… detailed.

Abby: sensory wise.

Zoey: o / / / / o b-but mine aren't as elaborate as Neko-chan's! And it progresses a lot slower!

Neko: shush.

Kisame: *pats head* listen to the cat, your stories are great.

Neko: nya, see? Even your lover boy thinks it's great!

Zoey: - / / / / -

A blonde, annoyed artist leaned in the dark, unlit room. He glared at the girl in front of him, who grinned evilly in return.

Her hair was thick, and a long purple stripe graced the beautiful black strands. Her mischievous dark brown eyes sparked at new ideas to bug her captor- a little punishment for this whole situation.

She had been spouting SasoDei, ItaDei, and…

Minutes later, he looked sick to his stomach as she detailed greatly on a fan fiction she had read- an 'Orochimaru-Deidara-Kakuzu' threesome. (Neko: yes, yes, Alex has indeed read a story where Kakuzu sold Deidara to Orochimaru, then joined in *gag* Alex: now, I like Yaoi… but… *vomit*)

Poor Deidara, his face was literally green, the in depth mental images playing in his head.

Alex laughed evilly, still sickened by the story herself. But, he deserved that mental torture. She sat on the floor, her arms tied together behind her back, on her knees with her feet tied, too. Tobi had been watching her earlier, so she felt since she had to suffer, someone else should have to as well.

When there was a knock at the door over the ravenette's little story, he slunk over to it, still green. When it opened, she was surprised to see two separate leaders- a solemn ginger with piercing, whom her sister seemed to just _love_, and an angrily pouting brunette with pouting green eyes and hair in a similar style to the blonde in front of her.

"Deidara, we need to see your ward." Pein stated blankly.

"Let me in." Neko stated, nearly spat, as if when she shoved past the guard it _wasn't_ the guy she had dreamed of meeting for 6 years. She made her way directly to Alex, shooting a glare toward the blonde. "treat one of my greatest fighters like this, Deidara, Pein, you might see yourself in one of the disgusting situations Alex was spouting at the blonde, judging by his sickly shade." She warned, pulling out her kunai, and snapping the ropes.

She twisted a hand back behind the approacher as it attempted to grab her own, holding her Kunai to his neck, finding her view a little yellow at Deidara's hair.

Alex didn't even want to think about the thoughts souring in her leader's head. She had once, and only once, experienced her break down. They rarely happened, as in only once in 2 years rare. That night, Neo had sat up in her bed, and as an insomniac, it was normal for her not to sleep more than 50 minutes in a week. But she had gone about 4 weeks without more than an hour, and two of the gang were keeping watch over her just in case.

She kept crying, screaming, and saying something about 'I don't know what's wrong' 'I can't do this anymore' 'I just don't know' 'it's so terrible'… and then phrases, things that had just scared her so much. (Zoey: that's the best I ever got out of Alex, and… I'm not even going to attempt to address Neko's thoughts.)

Hannah, who had also been there when Neko sat up from her sleepless relaxing on the bed, had started shaking as she stared at her panicking leader. Her fists clenched and her hair spiked as random objects crashed around. She started to scream herself for Neko to stop, until she bolted from the room and into the living room. But even there, the blasting, horrifying thoughts terrorized her.

Hannah had ended up erasing the memory with the help of a therapist-hypnosis guy, considered one of the best in his fields, which Alex had shipped in from Europe, in Britain. Then, when he went to help Neko, the one with the greatest problem that didn't let her sleep, haunted her thoughts, and flat out was terrorizing her ever logical mind… he just…couldn't even figure it out. There was no mental problem that described what she had, and it wasn't some childhood trauma. Neko's life was very normal. Nothing traumatizing- her parents were alive, as were most of her family members. She hadn't been significantly betrayed by her friends, or other life-changing things like the other girls of the group. She wasn't an outcast like the others…

The therapist was too confused with Neko's logic filled rambling, then her illogical emotions which frayed in every direction. Neko, basically, had a mind like a war zone. Emotion bombs blasted. Confusion guns wised ideas past her before she could focus. Yet, she was one of the most organized geniuses and the only visible separator aside from her mental state was her cat love… you wouldn't tell from outside how trashed she was inside.

And, right now when she looked pissed at Deidara, the ravenette couldn't imagine what was actually going on in her mind.

Anyway… Neko was holding her kunai, which she sharpened whenever she was bored, a mere 8th of an inch from tender skin of the other artist's neck. Sure, he could easily through her off, he was a shinobi. But, well, this civilian had moved so quick as to manage to get a weapon at his neck- he was just a little stunned.

The leader glared over to Pein. "I will have no sentiments in killing him. Call of your explosive artist." She said slowly, her voice oddly low.

Deidara's eyes narrowed and right before he prepared to twist from her grasp, both the blonde and Alex noticed a twinkle in her Kunai wielding hand.

A small, safety pin sized glass vile, filled with clear liquid, and a few odd looking green liquids floated at the top.

Alex quickly racked her memory, tracing over Neko's many poisons she carried on her person.

Blue in clear would paralyze for 5 minutes or so. Blue in yellow would paralyze permanently without the anecdote- blue in bright green.

Red in clear was a mental twinge, it makes you forget, but only if it's in a purple fluid was it the dormant one that was anecdote to all of them… except the orange in yellow liquid, the deadly one.

Dark green in light green was Hannah's relaxant for emergencies, like the one she had to use on the green haired girl when she panicked so badly at Neko's.

And… green in clear… was knock out gas. That's it.

And the small, delicate vile was perched on Neko's thumb, the heavy metal handle resting on it. If Neko squeezed, Deidara would be knocked out for a good few hours.

But, he didn't know that, only Alex did. What he thought, she could tell from his horrified, yet completely stunned look, he thought it was fatal. But Neko wouldn't be able to do that- whether it was Deidara, her dream guy, or Brandon, her arch nemesis in another gang. She wasn't a killer.

Pein, standing inside the room with Kakuzu and Hidan just behind them on either side of Hannah, was starring at the glass in her hands. He remembered her vague threat that if he had broken the bottles she had handed him, they would die. And even though she had grinned… he still thought she wasn't bluffing.

And right now… if she wasn't bluffing, he didn't quite want to lose one of his members. And he couldn't quite see the color difference in the dark, so he wasn't sure if it was the same poison…

"Deidara, when she lets got, back away." He demanded, mentally spiting in his head that he himself would kill this girl.

"Don't think about it, Pein." Hannah growled, he turned his head back, to see she held three vials in her hand. The light from the hall poured in, and the yellow and orange liquids glowed in his view.

His eyes narrowed, as he turned back when the two Akatsuki members who had been there for Neko's poison warning stepped away wearily.

He watched as she pulled away her Kunai wielding, and poison controlling hand away from his breath range. She released the hand she had trapped, and stepped cautiously away; very aware she was facing a trained ninja.

Her cat senses saved her life. When that feeling washed over her, that 6th sense she had come to rely on, she slammed down into her low crouch of the cat, balancing neatly in defensive. A mere millisecond passed and metal clamored to the ground after hitting the wall. She didn't turn to look at it, instead glared a fiery, horrifying green gaze at Deidara as he slightly gaped when this untrained girl dodged whatever the weapon had been.

"Of all the people…" Alex breathed out, and his blue eyes flickered to her terrified face, "… for you to attack… buddy, you just stepped in the lion's den."

His eyes narrowed. Then they flashed to Hannah, "for a cornered cat becomes a lion." She muttered. "You might have sealed your fate." Her dark blue orbs stared at him like he had just made the dumbest mistake of his life.

He narrowly avoided a lunge, a razor sharp kunai targeted directly for his stomach, and he was shocked at her pure speed. He hesitated to move again at the green orbs just in front of his own as he stared into the rock hard anger. That was a mistake.

Seconds later, his head snapped to the side, and Alex watched as he fell sideways. Neko slid out a clear liquid vile, light blue orbs sank in the bottom of it. She though it harshly beside him, taking a few steps back as the liquid fizzle rapidly with air contact.

She watched with a glare when he bolted up, but it was too late. His pupils dilated real small, and then huge in the dim light. One arm twitched, and he fell back down to lie on the hard floor, his yellowish hair splayed out just next to the broken glass. She used the kunai still in her hand by sending its blade into the last rope she hadn't cut that kept her friend tied to the wall.

Her glare still in place, she stepped over to Deidara. The girl crouched down, next to his head. With a fist full of hair, she pulled his head, well aware he could feel this, but couldn't move because of Hannah's toxins.

"Deidara, I will admit right here and now, that you are my favorite." She told him in a sweeter voice. "but, I will not hesitate to kill you if it will jeopardize my sisters' safety, as well as wring your little neck if you step out of line near me." A shiver rippled down Alex's spine, Neko's voice so sweet and smooth while the threat so true.

And, to prove her point, a small little vile of orange and yellow appeared in her dainty fingers. "If a snapped this small, thin glass right now, you would be able to sleep really well, Dei-chan. Sweet, soothing dreams all the way to hell. Just one little orange orb… and you might never wake up~!" she said cheerfully, and the shiver spread throughout the whole room again.

She straitened back up, dropping his hair to let his head fall back onto the stony floor. His eye dilated again, and she sneered. "Oh, did that hurt?" she cooed, her voice darker than it had been in a while.

She snorted, reaching into her bag and pulling out a second vial. Blue orbs floated gently around neon green. She moved his jaw open, and pulled out her bottle's cork. The odd colored liquids poured down his throat.

As she helped untie Alex's hands, Deidara's limbs twitched, and he coughed as the pair of girls and the group by the door watched him jerkily sit up.

His oceanic blue orbs washed over the space in front of him toward the pair of girls, as Hannah hovered over beside them. Dark blue eyes stared at him, racking his thoughts, while dark brown watched his every move with a smirk, and lastly two blazing dark emerald eyes glared so strong he didn't move from his place.

"… You…" he rasped, coughing a little more, "are gunna pay for that, sometime." He muttered.

Her eyes narrowed. Hannah, at her side, bristled up her green hair, and Alex bared her teeth. The purple stripped girl hissed threateningly, and he had learned to be a bit wearier. "You come near our leader, and you mess with us, pretty boy."

Hannah was glaring so virtuously, that when he spoke, he expected her words to be as venomous as the Paralyzer he just endured. "Neko meant what she said, Deidara. You will be killed for stepping out of place, but your torture will be horribly tremendous if you so much as think of any of in a painful way."

He glared, not believing at all a word she said. Her eyes narrowed to mere slits as dark as midnight blue, and she slid out a hand- between each finger was a vile of the dreaded poisons she made, a variety of colors glowing as they caught the light pouring in through the single door. He gulped slightly, buttering something about girls and mindreading and lastly an agreement to be careful around them.

And, that's when our brown eyed girl noted a certain silver haired man watching curiously at the door, watching the group of girls with a slightly awed and surprised look.

In only seconds, she was standing directly in front of him, her head slightly tilted back to stare at him with wide, amazed dark caramel orbs. He glanced from her, too the others in the group. "She isn't gunna fucking try to kill me, is she…?" he asked, taking a step back.

Before an answer was received, she squealed, "Omg he's _REAL!_ Oh my god, what if fan fiction stories are real?! Oh my god, I can't believe it!" she leaped back across the room in one jump, succeeding in tackling Neko to the floor. "Do you KNOW what this means?! We can alter the Naru-verse! You can make Dei-Saku, and I can make HidaKisa and KuzuSaso! We can make GaaHina… even KibaTen! We can be ninja like our occs, and even become the Neko Sisters, like in all your stories! Oh, but the most important is HidaKisa and KuzuSaso and DeiSaku and ItaSasu and PeinOro and NaruKona and ZetsuTobi and zomgad!" she spazzed, spewing her favorite Akatsuki parings.

Neko and Hannah exchanged disgusted faces; some of her pairings weren't quite the best- like Sasori and Kakuzu or Hidan and Kisame and ESPECUALLY her third favorite, Pein and Orochimaru… yuck.

And as she sat babbling about unorthodox pairings and disgusting hentai moments, Neko moved the raven haired teen off of her, and stood back up. All four Akatsuki looked thoroughly disgusted, staring at the overly excited girl.

Neko glanced over to Hannah, "you know, I thought she was in love with Hidan. She meets him, and all she wants to do is pair him up with Kisame and watch them go at it." She thought, wincing at mental images.

"Nope, no way, not anymore!" Alex declared, standing up. "I am now in the anime, and I shall become my new favorite pairing: AleHida!"

"Uh… Alex-chan, you're supposed to put the girl's name second." Hannah corrected.

She snickered evilly, "nope. He will be my bitch!" she giggled, which turned into the full blown evil laugh.

Hidan watched with a raised brow, smirking to find himself no longer in a paring with fish face.

Alex put a finer to her chin. "Now… I guess Kisame gets paired with someone else. Aha! I know! A threesome ship! Kukuku, KisaDeiSaku, in that order!" she smirked evilly.

Deidara looked ready to 'Dei', (Zoey: Hehehe, sorry, I had to, at least once.) as he nearly choked on his own tongue. "The hell is wrong with that chick?!" he gasped out, as she started to go into detail on a really, really, really graphic story on how it could start. "I was at my wits end with me, Orochimaru and Kakuzu- put damn it, make her stop!" he cried, covering his ears. Kakuzu turned on his heels, stalked out the room, and Hidan died of laughter right then and there.

Pein looked a little disgusted at his own pairing still, not really paying attention to anything but gruesome thoughts of him and the snake, horror thick with each scene.

Neko face palmed, but decided quickly to end her story. She didn't like that new pairing all the better, though she didn't have a problem with any Akatsaku, aside from her absolute loath of Itasaku and Madasaku. But Kisame and Deidara… nope.

"Uh, Alex, what about the rest of us? Are you really going to tell Zoey that she lost Kisame, and that she won't get the love of her life- which she lost to Deidara even though neither is even gay?"

Alex blinked, "well, I can't do that to Zoey. Which means Kisame is now in KisaZo. And Neko would make the perfect kid to keep blondy in line… so that's NekoDei. Oh, and Hannah, you and Zetsu are so perfect, you had green hair before you even knew about him, so that right there qualifies ZetsHan… HanZet…? Oh well you get the point. ToBren for Tobi and Brendy, and my little twin gets her PeinAbby~" she cooed, fist pumping. "Oh, and we are going to have to set up some KakuSar, and then some ItaRose. Maybe even some Jackson and definitely SasoSavan."

"Solved one rant, started another." Neko sighed tiredly, shaking her head as she looked to Pein. "But, better then OroPein- which means you'd be his uke." Neko made a face- he quickly returned it as well.

As Alex sat in her own little corner, most likely dreaming up hentai scenes for her new pairings… Neko looked seriously over the Akatsuki. "you are most certainly all real, and I see my recruits are all as I left them… but where are we and why are we here?" she demanded shortly.

Pein shared a glance with her for a few moments, meeting her strange emerald orbs with his own ringed Rinnegan. Then he took a second, and answered calmly, "Tobi brought you here under my command,"

Neko's eyes narrowed as he spoke the words. The true leader probably did it, Madara. That guy was a fox, but Pein wasn't going to pull any wool over her eyes.

"Because it was told to us by a reliable source that your presence would grace us. If we were to train you, make you Kunoichi, then you would have powers, tricks, and secrets that would benefit us greatly." He said simply, dully.

Neko nodded, "I would see your reasoning in why you would wish for us to help you, but what do we gain?" she asked, watching him carefully. All her negotiations had seemed much simple with other gangs but required important choices, this she couldn't judge even a little differently. Pein was an experienced leader; he would do what he needed to get what he wants.

"Of course we will discuss this, but what you gain seems great. You will gain chakra control, training, jutsu, summoning… anything from Ninjutsu to Genjutsu to Taijutsu." He said, calm enough.

She half lidded her eyes. _Sure, sure. Training… _ "Pein-san, we can train. I might be satisfied, learning a few tricks," she said, waving her hand without uncrossing them, "but you see, I may be the leader, but the others get their say. A few might go with it, yeah, but only two or three. The rest, no, no, training we can do at home. And besides, training will keep us here for a short time; we will be gone again, real soon. So, I may be rejecting the offer."

The ginger stared at her, obviously something on his thoughts that he could use, but something kept him from speaking aloud. He blinked, "we shall speak later of the matter. For now, my guards must return to their posts. We cannot leave any of them unattended too long in their cells, less we end up with another escape artist." Pein sighed. "for right now, we shall discuss in my office."


	5. Chapter 5

**New-girl-ninja**

Zoey: w-well, I think it's pretty cool some of you guys like my story…

Savannah: _some?! _What the hell are you talking about? People love you and your stories! Like… _everyone_.

Alex: and, I can totally give my fellow Yaoi-Hentai-fans all the story taste they want, riiiiight~?

Zoey: - / / / / / - you won't leave me alone unless I let you, right?

Alex: exactly.

Zoey: *sigh*

Neko: well then! Now she's not just screwing with only my stories! And, to all you readers, that's your warning for future lemons, courtesy of my little protige, Zoey, and my spell-chacker-editer-of-the-inaropriate-secens-even-without-writer's-consent friend.

Alex: I am soooo excited.

Abby: eh he he… are we still sure about the whole twin thing…?

After the little fiasco of kicking her dream guy's butt, making him swear to keep his distance from her girl as he continued the 'guard' job Pein had assigned, she and said ginger leader were meeting together alone in his office.

Upon entering, she leaned back in her dark corner suspiciously as they stared at each other's gleaming eyes when he sat in his chair.

"What did you want to say, that you couldn't before?" she asked bluntly, impatiently. She twirled her Jashin charm hanging by a chain hooked to her jeans, waiting with narrowed eyes.

"A few things…" he stated slowly. "For starters, the main reason you're here. It is true that I had Tobi bring you here-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Don't lie to me, Pein. Like you said earlier, I have a knack for knowing secrets, such things about 'Tobi', and yahta yahta yahta." She said, quoting the name with distaste. "Preferably, I do ever so much like Tobi better than Madara, the name is shorter and it sounds like Brendy's." she added, blinking.

His eyes were wide at the fact she knew so much on him, Madara was shockingly good at keeping his secrets a… well, secret.

He shook his head, sighing. "Fine then. Madara has brought you here for the reasons I have stated before. A certain source has revealed that your group will benefit us greatly, in a symbiotic way, which will also help you in return."

"And how is that? What would we gain? Training is all great, but please, Pein. Don't think it's all I would require to risk my recruits." She stated dully.

He blinked. "Im going to be completely honest." He stated, taking a breath. "We are after one thing other than the secrets you hold, and the powers you all might hold." He paused, and she glanced at him with narrowed, cautious, ever curious eyes.

What could the secondary leader of Akatsuki be hesitating about?

"My men are weak." He tried, trying to figure a way to put this so the proud girl before him wouldn't deny. This wasn't something he could just force her to do, like learn the information in her head by torture, or learn how she would use her power.

"They are not weak. Sasori and his puppets could take down a whole nation- you yourself could destroy an entire ninja village with just one jutsu, and you have a particularly hard to kill team of zombies." She retorted, now not quite so sure what this guy was getting at.

"They are a… different weak." He said, somewhat awkwardly. "Vulnerable to certain methods, as proved from a recent mission failure that resulted in some leaked info on Akatsuki to Konaha."

"And how so…?" she questioned, raising a brow as she crossed her arms over her chest, quite interested.

"Well, a black haired woman with red eyes, a woman of Konaha-" "Kurinai." "Yes, well she used methods of kunoichi on Kisame, and shockingly got her some good results."

Neko froze, a grin spreading on her face. Good lord, the guy who committed suicide to keep the organization's secrets fell for a chick! She slid along the wall, sinking to the floor as laughter erupted in her throat- that ever so deep laugh filled the air, and the other leader in the room stared like she had grown 9 tails and called herself kyuubi.

Anyway, when she calmed down enough and denied answering why the statement was so funny, she asked, "how, hehe, would we be able to help you with this predicament?"

He blinked, "you have- well, most of you- a good bit of femininity. Where as they can train your group in arts of battle and chakra, you will train them in ways to avoid flirtiest tricks."

She tapped her chin, watching him as millions of scenarios crept in and out of her mind. Plans to teach, possible consequences, who should train who…

"There is a probability." She said uncertainly. "That solves that area, but what would we get in return for the rest of this? This world is not our home; we are not used to it. I mean, we know everything about it, but still. We may have been top-notch in our world- but we are out of our league in this one."

Pein nodded, "the training itself will give you a boost not only in this world, but in your own. And to cut down on exposure and to keep all of you from over stressing, you will return home periodically. We can set a schedule later." He replied calmly.

Neko nodded. Her mind raced to and fro, and she wasn't really looking at him anymore, her eyes would flicker here, then there, never actually looking at anything as she continued to talk. "But what about Akatsuki themselves? How should we trust any of you, when you are indeed S-rank killers? Yes, I know a couple of people in this group's secrets to trust them enough- like a certain someone who had a dog when he was still an orphan surviving a war zone- but I don't have enough reason to allow some of your men even remotely near any of my recruits." She said quickly, all in one breath, without even looking winded.

Momentarily caught off guard by the comment of his childhood, he listened carefully, before nodding. "I can see your point. It may be hard to trust someone who killed his entire clan, or someone who comes from a place dubbed the bloody mist, and it will hinder training as well as put you all on guard." He said, nodding.

"Oh, I have no problem with Uchiha and Hoshigaki." She waved him off physically with her right hand, rubbing her chin with her left. She still wasn't looking at him, her eyes creating patterns as she stared at the floor and started pacing. "I'm more worried about a pair of immortals and a pair of artists." She said mindlessly, her thoughts too busy planning things out much further than this little conversation.

He blinked surprised. "According to our limited notes on your group, Deidara was particularly your favorite- yet you trust him less than Uchiha?"

"Despite becoming a member of Akatsuki by force and against his own will, he still became a terrorist bomber on his own. I have my reasons to trust the weasel and shark a little better than others in your group, but nothing to say in defense of either artist, despite Deidara indeed being my favorite. From what I have just witnessed, he is cocky. And though that does typically get someone killed because they challenge someone too strong, in the case we have now he might challenge openly one of the girls. A more hot headed one, such as Savannah, may take bait. Before you know it, we have injury, as well as a very pissed off Rose, who would in turn assassinate Deidara. And at that point, we are down a blonde, and have an injured and angry pair of red heads." She ran off, once again without really breathing.

He blinked, "Again, point taken. Uchiha is at least less openly challenging."

Neko nodded. "Exactly. Now, how exactly are we to trust the members? Does your 'limited notes' alert you that a good few of the members are completely untrusting? Or that though we may be physically strong, there are a few of us who are emotionally vulnerable, and by agreeing to this I would be putting them beside people we particularly love, which might –in the long run- just end up destroying the mental peace that they still have? I can't risk them like so without some way of knowing that your men will control themselves." She said firmly, finally stopping in her pacing, to look at Pein.

Oh, how he longed for the simple torture the info out of the capture person method, this was complicated. "I can see you point, Neko-san, yet again. The best I am able to do is keep contact at a minimal, aside from training sessions, help monitor them, and give them a lecture." He said, looking back, directly into her eliminated green orbs.

Neko nodded. The wrath of Pein, that should keep his men in line. She blinked, weighing pros and cons. Another thought came to mind, and she looked at him for a long time. "To the point we come from another world, I'm certain you are aware that we have advancements in technology, correct?"

When he nodded, she asked, "Well then what are the terms of bringing a few items of greater tech here?"She asked, grinning. oh, how fun this was going to be…


	6. Chapter 6

**New-girl-ninja**

Neko, Sarrah, and Zoey, as allowed by Pein, returned to their world. They blinked in surprise to find themselves out back at Savannah's house, but Neko grinned evilly. "Just where I wanted to be…"

Having had a group meeting the day before they were taken to the Narutoverse, all their laptops were at Savannah's after doing a group upload for 's page. Sliding under the crawl space entrance after telling Zoey and Sarrah to head to the front door, she dodged around all the wires in protective black tubing.

Finding the hidden, locked trap door, she pulled out the spare key, painted black with red edges. Unlocking it, she rolled onto her back and shoved. There was a grunt as the pressure was released from the air-lock plastic on its edges, and the hatch lifted up. Pushing up into it, she chuckled. Clever little Savannah, with secret passageways. Who would have thought Savannah had a secret exit _in her bathroom_?

Having to shove towels out of the way, she was inside the slender closet of the bathroom, which she carefully replaced the towels after re-locking the door.

Yes, the key she had used would unlock the front door. But, Savannah was a trap master. All her doors and windows were expertly locked, and booby trapped, because doors could be picked. Savannah, a perfect lock-pick, knew that for sure. Ever since the girl had an interest in mechanics, her house was un-rob-able, her own bedroom impossible to even reach. Neko could only imagine how much more sophisticated her locks and traps would be, with Sasori as his mentor, his skill added to her own, as well as the chakra and jutsu she would use.

Neko hurried carefully through the trap master's house to the front door, where she let the two in after disarming an oddly placed, trigger-set spray can. No doubt full of Hannah's concoctions, but the three just wondered which it was- a killer? A paralyzer? A knock-out-spray?

Sarrah carefully examined Hannah's peculiar label of numbers on the bottom, blinking in surprise. "It has a duel effect of mace, paralyzer, and influenza virus… or strep throat, one of the two…" she said, surprised.

Neko blinked. "huh." She was truthfully unsurprised at the odd combo of disease, paralyzer, and pain. Hannah would back something strong like that, sure, and Savannah would no doubt use it.

The spiky-haired teen spun around, pointing dramatically, "come, my villainous recruits! We must collect new technology to help our new S-rank criminal partners!" she rallied.

Zoey giggled, "yes, Leader-chan." She saluted, heading off merrily to start her assigned task of un-hooking the flat screen TV, VCR, DVD, BlueRay, Computer hookup, Stereo hookup, and much more of the Sasori-lover's technology- because let's be honest, none of the Rebels knew what any of Savannah's stuff is.

Sarrah dipped her head, "hai, Neko-sama." She mewed, heading back out the front door after grabbing all the keys to the girls cars. "Have you decided which of them to bring?"

Neko blinked, nodding. "Prepare Alex's creeper van, Brendy's truck and Zoey and Rose's motorcycles. We will try not to allow any of the Akatsuki to see how they work or what they do." She responded, and the ravenette with dark, stunning purple eyes nodded before disappearing out the door toward the cars left at Savannah's when they had taken the bus to the school.

Neko turned as well, heading for the spare bedroom. On the bed were laptops- Neko's, Rose's, Alex's, Zoey's, Jaylen's, Abby's, and Hannah's.

Quickly stacking all the multi-colored portable computers, she carried the heavy stack to the dining table. Zoey had already unraveled most of the entertainment center's set up, and as Neko pulled mouse after mouse of wireless hook ups for the laptops from Savannah's cabinet o' spare parts, Sarrah returned.

"The cars are set on the lawn, Neko-sama." She mewed, simply lifting the flat screen TV with ease. She started to organize everything neatly lifting the heavy things for Zoey with ease when the blonde struggled. Neko headed back to the cabinet with the bag of computer mice, throwing in chargers and flash drives.

They had a time limit, she glanced at her watch. Deidara and Sasori were supposed to be showing up in 10 minutes to take them back.

Zoey headed into the kitchen, pulling out various medicines. They kept each other's medications at all their houses for emergencies, some basic epee pens for their allergies, others were pills for some problems they had. She also added pain killers and basic medications to the stockpile in a black side bag from Wal-Mart.

Sarrah also started to pack up clothes and womanly necessities into 5 duffle bags she found stuffed into the bottom of the closet. Shoes, shower products, underwear, brushes, deodorant, and so on.

Neko, supervising, was on look out for the Akatsuki when she saw the pair appear via vortex in the field out back.

Both looked around ever cautiously, this their first trip to the new world, and both were uncertain to where they even were.

She walked out the door onto the wooden porch, waving them closer as she called "you're fine, there's no one here but me and the other two, nya."

They walked hesitantly toward the house, still weary. "Your world doesn't appear so different…" Sasori commented, looking around the forest-y back yard and to the old looking wooden house.

"Sasori, really now." Neko raised a brow, crossing her arms. "Nya, your puppets are loaded with hidden weapons. Shouldn't you expect such of someone who _literally _knows everything about you?"

The red head blinked, unamused, with caramel eyes displaying no emotion upon the comment. Indifferently, he spoke "she does not."

Neko scoffed. "Denial. I stalk your partner, but even I'm loopy enough to know a good bit of your chizz, Mr. 35-year-old-5-foot-3-and-104-pound-puppet-master." She retorted, and with his visible blink of utter surprise accompanied by Deidara's jaw-drop, she turned on her heal and walked boredly inside. "You know, your birthday is only 11 days before mine." She commented absently, as she observed the ready-work of the girls.

"Your birthday is on the 19th?" he replied, not really overly interested, following into the house with a careful glance around.

"Of November." She agreed, nodding. "And Zoey is closest to yours, Deidara, hers is on the 23rd."

Blinking in surprise, Deidara looked to her. "So you know my birth day (May 5th, to all my readers~! Sasori's is November 8th for those who were too lazy to do the math.)… what else do you know about me?"

"Aside from the fact you're obviously a terrorist bomber and an artist, you mean?" she shrugged off the obvious, "just about anything I could learn. Your 19 years old, your favorite food is boiled egg with crab, your least favorite is mixed rice. Your blood type is AB, you're 5.4 ft tall, you weigh about 111.9 pounds, your registration number as a shinobi is IW-08721, and I know that despite the fact you call Sasori 'Danna', you are more skilled in Taijutsu and Genjutsu, as well as you are stronger. And I know more, but those are the facts of you that I could possibly know, and I would allow myself to repeat out loud."

The blonde Iwa ninja looked absolutely bewildered as he inched away. He paused, and some of those facts sunk it. "Oh, take that, un! I'm better than you, Sasori-Danna! Suck it, hmm!"

"Be quite brat. Grow up." Sasori responded dully.

Neko smirked, "don't brag, Deidara. His speed, stamina, and intelligence all top yours. Plus, he's older and more experienced." She waved him off, walking down the hall of the house to finish packing up techno-stuff Savannah had requested- Savannah's computer room, the whole room. She had already stored away most of it into neat boxes of assorted wires, screens, systems… and other things that this author will not attempt to describe or name.

"I thought you were on my side, un!" Deidara whined, following her with Sasori just behind, both secretly not wanting to be left in the new world alone, however simple it seemed. But the both froze at the door at all the scanners, connecters, and other beeping, lit-up, and confusing gadgets Savannah adored.

Setting back to work, she snorted. "I'm in alliance with all of Akatsuki now. And though I particularly like you of all Akatsuki, Deidara, I act and speak out of equal intent toward you all. What with members with fierce tempters, who admittedly are more powerful, full time around my recruits and I, it would be well not to upset one or the other. Simple logic." She shrugged, stacking another box of wires she finished sorting and binding with wire ties.

Sasori nodded, "I can see your intellect is well on its way for someone so young. 19, correct?"

"17." She responded. "All of us are 17, except 2 of us- Hannah is a year older as well as Sarrah. And, of course, Kate is much younger." She added, still packing away more of Savannah's technical doohickeys.

"She's smaller than you, has had little training, and she's younger then you- but way more intelligent." Sasori commented bluntly, walking around the room to observe the technologies.

Before Deidara, his pride hurt, could complain about the mistreatment, Sarrah appeared at the door carry a stack of 3 boxes in her arms. "N-Neko-sama, where do I put Hannah's poisons…?" she asked, glancing back and forth once between the pair of Akatsuki, before looking to the catly leader.

"Poison?" Sasori remarked, a hint of doubt escaping into his voice.

Neko, having turned her head to Sarrah, blinked in his direction. She scoffed, "Hannah makes some poisons that could rival yours, Sasori. Why don't you go help Sarrah bring out the heavy items to the spot left open on the counter whilst Sarrah explains, ne, Sasori-'Danna'?" she chuckled, also offering a place in her 'recommendation' for the boxes to go.

The redhead looked thoroughly unamused, but seemed to agree with her idea anyway. "Allow me." He stated, lifting off the top two boxes. But just barely.

"Wow, Danna, I've never seen you look so strained in carrying weight!" Deidara chuckled, "yet this girl was carrying even more than you with such ease!" the blonde laughed crazily.

Neko, nearly finished with the packing of the computer room, glanced over to them. "Why don't _you_ try to over-power Sarrah with pure strength, huh Deidara? I am willing to make a bet as high as you want that she could lift more then you, nya. Cause though she may be a pacifist, her physical strength is unnatural."

Sarrah looked uncomfortable, shifting nervously in the door way. "I-I can carry them, S-Sasori-sama…" she mewed shyly.

"I can manage." He stated, his voice somewhat tense.

Neko shook her head. "Deidara, do me a favor and take the last box. I need Sarrah's help in lifting all Savannah's technical crud, it weighs a bitch." She asked, looking over all the boxes with narrowed green orbs.

Deidara snorted, but took the box anyway, and Sarrah headed quickly after assuring the weight wasn't too heavy when it earned a grunt from the blonde. Neko quickly pointed to the heaviest of the boxes, and hefted up a tall stack for herself.

Sarrah gave a light, almost inaudible puff, and Neko blinked, surprised. That's some heavy shit Savannah has here.

The boys followed the pair of girls into the living room, Neko calling back where she needed them to set Hannah's poisons in the kitchen. They walked in to see Zoey fast at work in pulling in box after box from the walk-in closet connected to the living room, mostly all full of blankets, pillows, and sheets.

She gave a slight yip in surprise to see the Akatsuki had arrive, before taking some of Neko's burden and setting it away into the neat catacombs that had been building up.

Neko huffed, after setting down the boxes she still had beside the Akatsuki artist pair's. "How the hell do we get all this shit to the Narutoverse?!" she sighed, sharing her head.

Sasori blinked at her, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He opened the cloak he wore, displaying a large set of scrolls as well as the wooden puppet body with the heart container and a plate matching the rest of the wood over the metal line in his stomach. "We are ninja, Neko-san, we can seal. Remember?" he pulled out one scroll, skillfully unrolling it so that it draped over his two arms. Black lettering and symbols were displayed on the white parchment.

Deidara chuckled, "another reason we showed up here to keep an eye on you." He added, molding clay in one hand absently, and she vaguely wondered where it had come from.

And, in a moment of un-Neko-like fan girl expression, she grabbed his hand, staring at it amazed. Even the all-mighty cat queen had a fan-gasm one in a while, "oh my Jashin, it's the Iwa Kinjutsu!" she squealed, leaping back and laughing madly, she turned to Sarrah, who was stunned to hear an actual, real-live feminine sound come from her leader. "Can you _believe_ that?!"

Deidara and Sasori, both a little more than just surprised, took a step back from bouncing cat girl. But she spun around, grabbing at his hand again. "its soooo cool, and not realistic in any way!" she squealed again, bouncing back as she let go again, unable to control her excitement as she chuckled her deep laughter again, dashing out of the room.

Sarrah and Zoey watched her ago, seat dropping. The red eyed Zoey turned back dipping her head, "Please excuse Neko-chan… she's not quite right in the head, especially now that Deidara is alive." She said slightly nervous, before hurrying to the door, "Leader-chan, please be careful!"

Sarrah blinked, muttering under her breath "let's hope there are no fire sources in there…" then she turned to the Akatsuki pair with a gulp, anxious at being left alone with two at the same time. "M-m-might w-we start the sealing? I-if you would like, Sasori-sama?"

The red head blinked, and then nodded, heading for the room full of boxes just behind the purple eyed girl, Deidara following boredly as he looked at his hand, trying to figure out why his Kinjutsu was so amazing.

"Leader-chan, please put that down…" Zoey was soothing the hyper leader, whom had pulled out her lighters and a bomb she had made. It looked like a base ball, except one of the red strings appeared to have come loose, actually being a fuse. "Come on, Neko-sama, just give me the weapon."

The leader scoffed, holding the flame to the fuse, and it smoldered to life. "Pyromaniacs FOREVER~!" she laughed evilly, rolling the ball shaped bomb down the hall, and covering her ears in preparation.

Zoey gasped, scrabbling to get Savannah's fire extinguisher near the front door, when a loud sound rocked the house, and the blonde covered her ears and cringed. The base ball ones were deffeners, and when she took her hands off her ears, she could only hear the continuous ringing as she saw Neko rolling around on the floor.

The Akatsuki pair had the same results of hearing loss, and Sarrah appeared to also have the temporary hearing loss, but the blonde girl headed over to the cat-leader.

Knowing no one could hear her, Zoey sighed angrily, "Fuuuuck, damn you, Neko!" before hurrying off with the extinguisher to put out the flames that surely had started.

Sasori and Deidara exchanged a glance. What the fuck kind of screwed up, insane people were they bringing into their world?!


	7. Chapter 7

**New-girl-ninjas**

Neko stood at the door to their new room, hands on her hips as she nodded her approval. Pein had spent lengthy time speaking to her about living arrangements, and he had headed her warning that they should all be in close proximity to each other.

The other girls and Jaylen, all awake since she had returned, moved around behind her as she examined the place first as a precaution.

The first room was a very nice sized Living-room, though it was completely empty. A window on the far wall on her left showed a view of a pond-lake. The carpet was soft and dark beige, the walls white. As she padded into the middle of the room, Rebel members peering in through the door way, she scanned the room. Pein stood in the doorway as well, overseeing so as to be sure there were no problems.

Neko walked down the hall after sliding open a balsa-wood-and-paper sliding door that was rather traditional to find the hall. Pein followed as she went, the others following Neko's order to not enter yet.

The hall connected on was rather wide, and she counted up all the doors. She was surprised there was a perfect amount, one for each of them. She opened multiple, to find ok sized rooms with their own bathrooms, and good sized closets, yet no furniture at all.

She nodded, pleased, before heading back down the hall to the main room. There were 5 more doors, and as she checked them, she found that three of them were nice, office-like rooms. The fourth looked to be a conference room, chairs for each of them. And the last, fifth door lead to a large, wooden floored room, a training room. Nice touch.

After taking a brief glance at the weapon storage room that was empty, she returned to the main room and looked to the door, curious teens peering in. Pein, her silent shadow, looked to her. "To your liking?"

Neko grinned, "It's perfect."

The awaiting group filed in, fanned out to examine the house for themselves, and Neko watched them all shuffling about curiously through the rooms like ants.

As Pein left, she noticed a very curious looking Kisame peering into the room. She waved him over politely, and he entered, glancing about the room. "Not much in here yet, eh?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"Oh, trust me, some things we've brought will scare the crap out of you." She chuckled evilly, looking around the room, "But your right, this room seems rather plain." She watched him discreetly, knowing that he was doing the same.

"Yes, it should look better with furniture in time. Meanwhile… I have a question for you, Neko-san." He stated hesitantly.

Her green eyes traveled to him, watching with narrowed suspicion. "Ask away…"

"I'm almost completely certain you know a lot about this world… why exactly do you all have so much interest in Akatsuki?" he asked.

She blinked, a little surprised that the question had been asked so quick in their stay here. "As cheesy as it sounds, it's because Akatsuki is the same as us."

He looked at her, "I have yet to see a blue-skinned person with gills." He pointed out bluntly.

Neko chuckled, "but you have indeed seen one who couldn't live her life without water, who indeed has odd looks that got her teased in our world."

He blinked, looking around the group, trying to pick out which she was speaking of, when he found her. He had read the minimal report about her, knowing she liked to swim, as well as seen a picture. Zoey was currently talking quietly to Alex as the pair explored rooms, the albino, bright red eyes rather peculiar and piercing.

Neko shrugged, "In all honesty, most of us are female replicas of our favorites. I'm a very guilty pyro who likes art, Alex is a pervert who likes to fight, Hannah's a green haired bi-polar, and Rose is an emotionless prick."

He laughed, "Yup, you're pretty similar."

Neko stopped him as he started to leave, catching his shoulder with her hand, turning her head just enough so she could watch him from the corner of her eye. "When training begins, I believe it's only fair to warn you to be very careful concerning Zoey and Alex." She said with warning layered around the words. Then, with a spark of humor, she added, "And watch out for those pesky Konaha kunoichi, shark boy."

Savannah had spent the rest of the day, after having claimed one of the three extra rooms for her computers, setting up her intricate system of technology. For whatever the reason, Savannah had discovered she was getting wireless out here. Neko had commented with Abby that it was probably to do with something about the waves could travel to parallels of the different worlds because the technology originated in a different world all together, but only because Madara-Tobi acted as a pivot point… Abby just decide it was magic.

After watching her friend setting up her computers, ever silent Rose left with a quite "back later", heading out the new computer room. Since she hadn't eaten since yesterday, she left the Rebel's section in search of a room with the promise of food.

Even the unemotional get hungry, you know.

Wandering the halls she thought over what she was wearing, what they were all wearing, the black cloak-like dresses with an Akatsuki cloud on the chest. Red edges on the sleeves and the tips of the foot length dress, as well as on the hood that she had taken to wearing up. A long zipper that reached the waist, where a thick red sash tied around the waist with a black cloud on both its ends, and from then past it was just open along that line down to the feet.

A rather… modified version of the Akatsuki cloak. It had become, as Pein declared, their uniform. Neko agreed after she added the scarf-sash, that girl loved scarves. It made her feel like some sort of monk, the lengthy dress and wide, loose sleeves, keeping the hood up because she liked it.

Still in search of a kitchen of some form, she saw Sasori up ahead, and as they grew closer, they looked at each other, bored chocolate vs. bright minty green. He seemed to look uncertain for a moment, not certain if she was allowed to be out at the moment or if they were free to wander.

She paused as he stopped in front of her, waiting for him to either move from the middle of the hall, or make a move to 'capture' and return her.

He sighed, stepping aside, and she blinked a thank you, before continuing on. She paused again, "may I ask directions for the kitchen?" she asked, not turning.

He glanced back at her, "left ahead, then right ahead." He answered. She turned her head, nodding her thanks, before moving on, aware of his curious gaze before she turned the corner.

She came to the kitchen not long after. It was a dim room, not well lit, with the fridge, a stove, counter space, and what looked like was meant to be a breakfast nook, but was loaded with dishes, papers, scrolls, and other things of displacement, just like those counters. The floor was strewn here or there with other items, and the sink was full of unwashed dishes. A table she could see through the breakfast bar's half wall was a table, loaded with crap of all sorts.

There was also a living item; she blinked in mild surprise to see a rat. Watching a little longer, she saw two more scurry across the floor and 4 more scavenging the heaps.

With a blank face, she pulled out her sleek, Red colored Iphone, unlocked it with the code and finger-swipe thing over and Itachi screen saver, before pulling open her recent texts with the techno-genius she was best friends with.

_This place has rats. _Assasin_of_creed__

She made her way the fridge, disgusted when she nearly stepped on one of the vermin and stopping half way, refusing to pick through this foul mess anymore.

Her phone let out a chime, and she had a reply.

_Your signature makes you look like a geek. Play the game, don't flaunt it. And fucking ew. ~#FUCKYOU~_

Rose looked around the room with a sigh.

_See you in a few hours. I will not be having food stored in this… mess… and your signature isn't very original either. _Assasin_of_creed__

Putting the phone back in her pocket of her jeans under the cloak, she set to work, avoiding the mass of rats that hurried away as she made for the cabinets.

Pulling out item after item that didn't belong there- towels, a shoe, silverware, old food- she had the top, elevated row of cabinets cleaned out, and with an actually clean looking rag she had pulled out from up there, stood on the space of counter she cleared off, scrubbing the inside.

Jumping to land on a clear spot of floor gracefully, she turned to the sink with a determined look, facing the overflowing dishes.

Periodically checking her phone as she cleaned, she looked at it one last time. It had taken a good 5 hours of solitary, fast-paced cleaning. But now she knew that the black floor was actually a nice looking, textured white tile.

Cleaning off the light fixture gave the room quite a bit of light, as well when she had cleaned the window off to allow what was now sunset-orange light into the room. cabinets were separated with what little, un-spoiled food she could find, dishes, a surprisingly vast amount of spices, pots, pans, cooking sheets, tin foil and plastic wraps, plastic shopping bags in a holder she had found, and cleaning supplies.

Cleaning out the fried, she realized what had made the room smell so putrid- a pair of old fish that had been back there so long, there was white, green, and purple molds growing all over it. Washing it out thoroughly, she had replaced _some_ of the tings into it. One of the most oddly placed items in the whole kitchen she had found in the freezer: a chunk of wood with melted nails sticking out. Other items such as more out-dated food like mustard from 6 years ago were thrown out, costing her 7 trash bags within the first 2 hours.

The walls had even been encrusted with dirt and what she had recognized two times as a patch of blood, and she duct-taped cardboard over some holes. The once brown, not revealed to be light tan walls had a glossy finish aside from the cardboard patches, and when she had realized the beautiful red-black marble counter tops, she had spent a LOT of time to reveal their beauty, the amazing swirls were a work of art that pissed her off to know had been covered in _rat droppings_.

The breakfast nook, made with the same tile, bore stacks of neatly organized paper piles, scroll stacks, and on the dining room's side sat baskets of clothing, a total of 12. The table, a nice dark wood and on a tag she had found out was made of the Redwood Dawn tree, she laughed a little inwardly at Akatsuki's choice of wood. Its sleek surface was neatly sparkling, and undamaged false potted center piece of red poppies set in the center. She had found fallen picture frames of landscapes and hung them on the nails, sadly having to throw out two from the protective glass having shattered to allow stains and grime to build up on the once-artistic work. She had found air fresheners, and both rooms had a honeysuckle sent, so with a sigh she nodded approval, lifting up the last stack of papers to go on the breakfast bar.

With perfect timing, Sasori re-entered with Deidara, as a rat came screeching out from somewhere. In a jolt, Rose hissed in disgust, kicking the vermin across the room to land, stunned at the bottom of a wall, and hurrying away to set down her stack so as to capture the foul, disease-carrying creature.

Picking it up by the tail, she opened the window and threw it out, watching it run off toward the tree line of enclosing woodland. "Disgusting creatures."

After watching the little moment Deidara laughed lightly and Sasori looked at her with a stunned face. "When you asked for the kitchen, I didn't expect you were turning into a maid."

"Hn. Keep it clean, because I'm NOT a maid." She growled, turning her still-hooded form to head to the fried as she remembered she was still hungry. She shot Deidara a look, "and you had almost as much laundry in this room as Hidan did blood." She added with a growl.

The blonde shrugged. "Oops."

She lobed a blade from the drawer in his direction, purposely a few inches from his head to etch into the wall. "That's what I'll say when we test your immortality to Hidan's." She hissed. "Oops."

The blonde glared at her, but she turned back to the fried and Sasori chuckled humorously.

"ROSE!" called an aggravated voice; it was easily recognized as the leader. The brunette made her way into the kitchen, her forest eyes burning, as Abby, Alex, and Zoey followed her in, 5 year old Kate holding her big sister Zoey's hand.

The cat girl pause, twitching. "I can hear scrabbling. You guys have rats, that's disgusting." She stuck her tongue out in distaste.

Sasori looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You can't hear them unless its night time."

She looked at him with a dull face, "tell that to someone who doesn't hear them." Then she turned to Rose, "IVE been looking for you for HOURS!" she scolded, "we need to plan Akatsuki's training sessions!"

Deidara looked at the cat girl with his own, disgusted sneer. "Training, un? From _you_?"

Neko turned her head to him with a raised brow, "well I hope to Jashin you didn't get this training from an Akatsuki member, nya."

He twitched at the little tick she had added twice to him before, and had yet to see repeated to someone else. Was she mocking him?! "I don't need YOU to teach me ANYTHING, un."

Neko glared at him, "you don't have a choice, Pein's orders, nya." She observed him when he grew even angrier with the little sound at the end of her sentence, though not noticing what it was directed at in particular. "Picky little bastard deal with it, nya!" she spat, glaring daggers.

"fucking bitch, un!" he spat angrily, as the surrounding Rebels and Akatsuki watched with surprise as Neko battled her 'favorite', seemingly taunting him with a word tick, though the girls knew she wasn't mocking Deidara with it until she caught his resent toward her.

Abby, as Neko's Rebel partner, clamped a hand over the leader's mouth with an exasperated sigh, "Hush, cat demon, remain calm and think." She warned.

Neko's eyes narrowed, and she turned away. "Whatever, I don't need to fucking talk to the idiot, nya."

"Quite mocking me you fucking cunt!" he snarled angrily, moments from pouncing on her.

She looked at him for a moment, twitching, as a pink blush rose over her cheeks. Zoey called to Deidara, "Sh-she isn't mocking you, D-Deidara-san…"

Rose shook her head, "morons, both of you." She hissed to both the artist and his stalker.

Neko's verbal click of a cat's imitation she developed to deal with extreme emotions. She had learned it whilst observing Deidara in the anime, and had repeatedly used it in certain scenarios until it became habit, releasing just a small amount of stress in some weird way, as if having the nervous habit was all that was needed to cut down on the stress. Neko's 'nya' only surfaced in those times when she is dealing with something difficult- for example, the fact that Deidara was alive, which is why she kept saying it to him.

If you hear Neko repeatedly say 'nya' at the end of a sentence to or about a certain person, something about them was REALLY bothering her, and she was 99% percent opposite then how she was acting on the inside. For example, if she sighs 'nya' boredly, she is actually planning delicately or thinking of a hundred thoughts at once. Or, as another example, as she 'nya-ed' repeatedly while in anger at Deidara… she was very anxious and nervous, or really scared to around Deidara in the slightest.

The fact she had been making her click repeatedly meant Neko was giving away her anxiety, and thus she couldn't help but blush at the blonde when she finally realized she had been doing it, and that Deidara had been noticing it.

Deidara couldn't be expected to know anything about that, sure, but he was still a moron, provoking a fight.

Rose pointed at the blonde artist, "YOU are going to sit through the training sessions, or you can go ask Pein to teach it to you after he himself undergoes the training." She declared, knowing very well Pein would deny since the ginger male knew what this training was about. She pointed at Neko, "you will stop looking for fights amongst Akatsuki, so spend your time coming up with ways to torture the Akatsuki during our sessions when you get bored instead."

Neko chuckled, and Deidara crossed his arms with an unamused expression. Sasori, whom had listened on in the battle of words quietly, looked at Neko, "Training?"

The cat girl nodded, "5 days a week you will be trained under the Rebel Queens in an area Pein has noticed you all are lacking. These sessions will take place for an hour minimum, and they will be in exchange that positions swap and Akatsuki will teach the Rebel Queens the skills of this world's ninja." She explained. "First session is tomorrow, and I need all the girls back in the Rebel's meeting room to discuss this training." She added, looking at Rose.

Rose crossed her arms, and again with perfect timing, Pein walked in to hear her announce, "I refuse to teach Akatsuki anything."

The leader looked at her, announcing his presence with a simple, "why is that, Rose?"

"Because living conditions here are not standard." She declared, and as to prove her point, Neko glared at a hole in the corner of a wall as a rat darted out, then she stepped on it harshly with a hiss.

Pein blinked, "this place isn't that bad…" he said, looking around the room with hidden curiosity on _why_ it wasn't that bad, when it had been this morning.

"Because I spent the last 5 hours cleaning it. And I am NOT doing the laundry just so it ends up in a pile on the floor again!" she spat. Neat-freak rose was showing quite a bit of emotion toward this problem. "Oh, and Alex there," she added, pointing to the wide eyed girl whom was staring at the rat, "is deathly afraid of rats. You will spend the rest of your life suffering OroPein if you don't get rid of them."

The leader looked hesitant, "I can make rules… but the rats won't follow them." He added obviously.

Rose pointed to Neko, who was not waiting to crush another rat at the opening to the hole. "What does she remind you of?"

Cats.


	8. Chapter 8

**New-girl-ninjas**

Neko scavenged on down the long driveway to the large house belonging to her dad. Deidara, Kisame, and Zoey followed just behind her, the three's eyes pursuing her as the female leader scurried across the rock path from tree shadow to tree shadow, grumbling about dehydration and sweat.

"Leader-sama, I don't think a few minutes will kill you." Zoey murmured from her place just in front of the following men.

Neko snorted, "Are you kidding? Hidan would kill me if he sees I'm walking around in day light when it's the hottest day of the month!"

The Akatsuki pair twitched again. Through the walk up the driveway, Neko had rambled on about her family of cousins and step siblings and so on. Her father's side of the family apparently was Japanese, and for whatever reason a tradition had started in her blood's history.

The family typically connected to the Anime in which the Akatsuki were from. It was as if each person molded themselves to a character of their choice- with differences. She indeed talked about the pair behind her and their doubles in her family.

The Kisame, or Takumi she had told them to have been the name he was born to before he got a name change, had an odd trait that ran strong particularly in Neko's family rather strong: Blue Hair. It was one of the reasons Takumi had chosen Kisame as his Anime Member.

In Neko's family, the trait, a genetic mutation, gave 3 different appearances. First off, was the Blue Hair Trait that almost always gave Green or Blue eyes along with it, and had the tendency to give the trait holder a short appearance. Then there was the Albino trait; white-grey hair and red eyes with pale skin that also had the affinity to cause shoulder or foot pain and problems. Lastly, the rarest affect of the mutation: the green hair trait. Not quite the Anime Zetsu's color, a lighter shade by both of the two who had it currently. And, as if a slap in the face that wanted everything related to the anime, the green trait was half the time coupled with Schizophrenia.

As if the fact green hair wasn't enough.

And you can choose whether to believe or not, but the traits are real. Neko herself, our short-heighted leader with forest green eyes, had particular odd, dark blue hair. Midnight blue. She loved her hair, but it got annoying to repeat that it was natural, and kids aren't exactly the friendliest after you move to a place like the U.S. from Japan. Plus, no one believed her when she had said it was not dyed… so she started dying her hair brunette-brown, even getting her eyebrows, once or so every 3 weeks.

Even Deidara, a natural blonde with dark blue eyes, in her family was a particular match to his character. Hiroki was his real name, and he had never actually signed the papers to change his name, but everyone called him by Deidara. The blonde was indeed a pyro, and he was probably where Neko had gotten her Pyromania-ness from, and the blonde also loved art- though, he liked painting more than clay. Also, Deidara had an un-identical twin. Natural red hair and blue green eyes, his twin had decided Sasori was his persona… not that he had much of a choice; he had been born to the name.

And, as the pair of men heard word of a Hidan among the family, they exchanged exasperated looks. They didn't need another loud-mouthed nut.

Neko finally stopped at the end of the drive way, twitching as the loud sound of dogs barking boomed. A large, bone-y dog with shaggy brown-tan-black flecked fur stood at the base of the stairs that lead up into the house, barking directly at the unfamiliar pair of men.

"Cat-girl has a dog?" Kisame blinked, somewhat surprised. As he spoke, a burly beige one with small ears padded around the side of the house, followed by an excited yapping one as big as the first with yellow fur and a black muzzle. Just behind that one as well, there was a sleek, smaller dog with a white tail tip and paws.

"… a lot of dogs, yeah." Deidara muttered, even more surprised.

The door at the top of the stairs flew open, the dogs silencing as they turned to look at a barrel-rolling figure that came crashing down the stairs. It stopped rolling on its feet, posing two water guns and looking around.

The Akatsuki boys blinked in utter surprise to see what appeared to be a replica of Sasori, who looked around in surprise. The red head started to speak, "if he isn't out here, then-"

"TAKE THIS!" the loud shout boomed evilly and a ginger-haired man with a face full of piercings through down a bucket of water, successfully soaking the red-haired Sasori look-a-like. "I got you, damn it!" he cheered, charging back into the house.

Neko, after watching the episode with a blank face, charged up the stairs. "Pein you idiot! Get your sorry ass back out here so I can kick you out of the country! You know I am THE ONLY prank queen!"

"SHUT UP YOU REBEL!" he shouted back just as she disappeared through the door way.

Remember, I said they became their chosen member- 'with differences'.

The soaking wet Sasori through his weapons into the air with exasperation, flopping onto his back. "That's the last time I let Kisame talk me into a WATER FIGHT!"

"Saso-Danna!" cried out an annoyed wail. A dripping wet blonde kid stumbled out the door, looking as unhappy as a soaked cat, his hair soaked flat to a white T-shirt with spray-painted 'UN.' On the front. "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be!"

"Fucking wimp." Came a thick laugh from in the doorway.

The blonde Deidara-Cousin turned his head back with a glare, "hey, fuck off, you were like the first soaked!"

"Dei-kun, Saso-kun…" Zoey called, glancing to Kisame and Deidara in turn at her sides, before the blonde and red-haired teens looked over to her with a surprised look. "We have company, bastards!" Neko howled from inside the house.

A head peered out the door, a boy with slightly-long dark blue hair, spiked in the back, with bright apple-green eyes gleaming curiously. "They look like Kisa-kun and Dei-kun." He commented.

"Sasuke, get back in here!" Neko hissed again, and the boy disappeared before Neko came out the door again, leaping off the stairs to avoid crashing into the staring blonde still watching his duplicate from the actual anime. The female leaders turned her head back to the door, yelling loudly "Let's go, Ko-chan, Neko-chan!"

A blue haired, light blue eyed woman found her way out, followed by another, silver-haired girl, who's grey locks reached well past her hips and had miss-matching red and black eyes.

The Deidara related to Neko glanced between the real Akatsuki with narrowed eyes. "You're not having an orgy. Are you, yeah?" he asked, a 'hint' of protective malice in his voice.

Both Akatsuki glared heatedly at the blonde, and Zoey's face practically lit on fire with blush. Neko laughed manically, "I would have brought Savannah with me, and possibly a Pein cousplayer as well." She replied, waving him off physically and receiving a few odd looks before she started ushering the pair of females she had taken from the house toward a huge shed just visible on the other side of the house. "… and, no offence, but I probably wouldn't bring a Kisame. You're hot, Shark Man, but nah, not my taste. Stick with Zoey~"

Kisame chuckled at the cat girl's antics as he and Deidara followed her, Zoey hurrying to get a little distance between her and the two men and join the two Nekos and the Konan look-a-like.

"NEKO!" the brunette hunched over with a sigh, before an over-sized blue guy came running up from the house. Upon reaching her he picked her up with one arm like a foot ball, turned on his heal, and started stomping back toward the house with an irritated look.

His skin was tinged a slight blue, his hair dark blue a tint lighter than the Konan-girl, with tattoos under his eyes. His face was slimmer, and he was a bit shorter and somewhat less muscular and less… shark like, than the Anime-Kisame, but the amount of blue made it utterly obvious who he was and portrayed.

Neko hung boredly in his grasp, muttering under her breath as he turned to the other two Akatsuki. He starred at them for a good few seconds. "In the building." He demanded, turning his head slightly to where a few faces were peering out the door. "Gaara, escort them to the second living room?"

A boy with red hair blinked, nodding, and walking out the door toward the two Akatsuki. He looked a little older than Neko did, motioning them back to the stairs. They glanced uneasily at each other, but followed anyway. The silver haired girl also called Neko, who looked at least 18, followed, laughing. "Z is in trouble~! Z is in trouble~!"

The Akatsuki blinked at each other, glancing to Zoey as they walked behind the red head, to realize the blonde girl was looking at the floor and being scolded by a scowling teen that looked EXACTLY like Kakuzu. His skin was dark-ishly tanned, with tattoos from the corners of his lips, on his arms revealed by the grey tank top, even the double grey rings on his right wrist that were the marks of the Anime-Kakuzu's imprisonment in waterfall.

Zoey shuffled her feet as he went on, running his hand through messy brown hair as he scolded on with dark brown eyes. "Your dad called me up to see if you were here. He said you haven't been home in 4 days! I know your parents are bastards, but you can't disappear- especially if WE don't even know where you are!" he chewed out, his voice low and velvety.

"I'm sorry, Kuzu-kun, but I couldn't help it…" she murmured, not looking up from the floor.

The Kakuzu-look-a-like shook his head, pointing to the door. Zoey walked on, heading up the stairs just behind them with the man who had scolded her like a child followed a few paces behind.

The red head still sat on the floor as the door closed, soaked and dripping, blinking in confusion. "… The fuck?"

The pair of Akatsuki found themselves seated in a room on a black leather couch in the house, which was almost as maze-like as their base. Zoey stood by a closed-blinded window, shuffling her feet, while Neko sat grumpily on a green recliner. A person who closely resembled Hidan was yelling at her, the person had white slicked hair, red eyes, and almost pure white skin.

Cousin-Kisame stood off a few inches, looking scolding at Neko and Zoey, with Cousin-Konan at his side giggling while trying to look firm, rocking a black-blue haired boy in her arms with the Sasuke hair cut.

Lastly, the blonde Cousin identical to Deidara and a tall red head referred to as Gaara with black-ringed eyes stood over them, staring unapprovingly and suspiciously.

"YOU AND YOUR DAMN FRIENDS HAVENT BEEN SPOTTED _ANYWHERE_ IN THE LAST 4 FUCKING DAYS! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, DAMN IT!" Cousin-Hidan finished up, demanding an answer.

"…where I have been defies all logic, Nya. I've been in an ANIME." She declared, smirking.

Cousin-Gaara snorted. "You expect us to believe that? And what, these are the real Kisame and Deidara? What did you do, wish on a star as you fell asleep at the window, and wake up as a cat on the Akatsuki base?"

Neko laughed, Zoey even giggling a little at C-Gaara's attempt at being mean and sarcastic. Neko looked him dead in the face, "in truth… we were talking about the teachers we hate most, then the next thing I know I'm chained in a dark room on the other side of a vortex after tricking a moronic jashinist only to be told I had been strip checked by a certain hot blonde."

There was a lot of attempted to be suppressed laughter, and a few people glared death at Deidara, particularly Cousin-Hidan and Cousin-Zetsu. And in the moment that passed, Cousin-Pein and a ginger haired man were glaring down at them, mostly at Deidara. "Did you touch my kitten?!" the un-named one growled.

Neko moaned, "good god, give the blond a break, I kept my under shorts and tank top." Then with a smirk, she winked to Deidara, "the only crime is I wasn't awake to enjoy it, Nya."

He blinked, surprised at a turn in Neko's personality toward him- death threats to flirting in a minute. Wow. "Uhh…" he said, ever so intelligently, earning laughs from the few not glaring at him.

Kisame, actual Kisame (if I don't hint to a cousin-person, then it's the actual, Anime-guy.), laughed too, elbowing. "Come on kid, grow some balls, or let'em drop at least."

"What's your favorite food." The demanded question came from his blonde look-a-like, who was watching him with a blank face from beside Neko's chair.

"Boiled egg…?" he blinked slowly.

Deidara-Cousin narrowed his eyes. "What is your ninja registration?"

"IW-08721."

Zoey perked up, "Haha, I remembered that!" she said semi excitedly. "Kakuzu, you owe me 10 bucks." She added to herself.

The blonde Cousin looked at Zoey with a smirk, "good luck with that." Before he looked at Deidara again. The cousin scanned his face so carefully, before asking him to stand up, and motioning over Hidan-cousin. When the albino stood with his back to Deidara's Deidara-cousin smirked. "5ft 4, he's gotta be the real deal." And he looked to the girl on the couch who was watching with dark green eyes like the cat she was named for. "And Neko-chan's so logical, if she thinks it's him, it is."

She snorted, "Of course. I'm smarter than you, don't doubt me, your all my hoes."

There was laughter around the room, including chuckles from Akatsuki. But Neko's four cousins Zetsu, Hidan, and the pair of gingers kept faces completely straight, and smelled of anger.

"You. Touched. My. Kitten." The still, yet to be named ginger growled out slowly. His red colored eyes added to the intensity of the glare, and the slighted of silver at his roots pointed that the reason his ghostly white skin was so white was because he had the Albino trait.

"You went with that guy?! Just hopped into a portal because some guy said he was Deidara?!" The Pein-look-a-like hissed angrily.

Neko glared at him, jumping up from her seat. "I'm NOT stupid, Pein, Nya! I don't do that little kid shit of going with the man in the van because he said he had candy! I had to curse out the REAL Pein just to fucking get here, you know, nya! And I came HOME, didn't I?!"

The overly tall Zetsu character moved his glare from the Akatsuki pair to look at Neko with wide, fearful eyes. "N-No one thinks you're stupid, Neko-nee-chan…"

"But it IS stupid that you're going to go BACK. You can't do that; it's not your world. You can't change things, and you know what's going to happen." Heads turned to the hallway, where the black haired teen with pure, sea blue eyes. He looked at Neko with eyes full of sorrow and sympathy.

The cat girl looked at him, but clenched her fists and steadied her rageful voice till it was calm, "Itachi-kun, that's not the point, nya." She gestured to the real anime pair on the couch, who were still under heavy glares from around the room. "This is… like a once in a thousand life times. No one has ever HAD this chance before…!"

"Not that Yahi- er, Pein gave us a choice, what with kidnapping us…" Zoey added in support of her leader, casting a glance to the true Deidara and Kisame at the sudden correction.

"_Tobi_'s eyes can create portals from this world to the next." Neko explained. "We got there through an absorbent portal, and we got here through simple walk-through portals with no suction, so he can make both."

"we came back to this world once briefly, as a condition that Akatsuki will be under our teachings Neko struck with Pein. We went to Savannah's house and brought electronics, and Rose told me internet signals pass though ripples the portals cause or something, so you can reach us in the RQ chartrooms." Zoey explained.

The cousins glanced around at each other, uncertain. They had always babied Neko, she was a special case outside of a special rule they had, and they chose to protect her anyway. They were all protective of her, none wanted to neither send her nor _allow_ her to a place as dangerous and daunting as the Narutoverse.

Neko shook her head; "you can't stop me, nor Zoey. The other girls are at the Akatsuki base, so you couldn't get them back. And I've already struck a deal with Pein- assisting special needs within the members of Akatsuki in exchange for the safety of my recruits kept as top priority, as well as training in the ways of Shinobi chakra use." She said firmly.

A shrill cry of unhappiness broke out from the hallway, and an 11 year old girl with brilliant pink hair came running toward her, closely followed by a blonde boy with green eyes and whisker paint on his cheeks. Sasuke-Cousin wormed out of Konan's arms, and the three children grouped in front of her with worried eyes. Sakura could also make out a 6-year old white-died head at the hall entrance, round glasses peering at her with tear-filled eyes.

The pinkette in front of her starred up, "Neko-nee-chan, you can't go away! you have to stay here with us!" she cried.

Neko bit her lip, "Saku, nya. Neko has to go, because Neko's best friends need her over there." She said gently, squatting so she was to the white haired kid's level and waving him out.

He scurried over, leaping on her in a tight hug, closely followed by the Naruto-cousin and Sasuke-cousin. "Kabuto, Naruto, Sasuke, be good for Neko. Sakura, take care of my little boy." She added to the pink haired kid, squeezing the pony-tailed boy tightly.

Sakura-Cousin nodded, and the three boys crowded behind her.

Zoey hurried over to Kakuzu again, hugging him, and then hugging Sasori. "Bye, guys, chats tonight, ok?" she said to them both. They nodded, Sasori slugging her shoulder and Kakuzu cuffing her over the head, simultaneously muttering sadly and grabbing her in a longer hug.

Neko twitched, "enough touchy-feely. Akatsuki, Zoey, Neko, Konan, help me round up some of my cats. Itachi, fetch Shadow for me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**New-girl-ninjas**

Upon their return with 11 crates, Neko and the other three found themselves to have appeared in the main living room of the RQ section in the base.

They returned via a scroll with the transportation jutsu written in. every Akatsuki member had one, that could teleport them back to any place in the main Akatsuki base. Of course they were all made by Tobi, who had the jutsu, but apparently neither of the two escorts seemed to know that.

As Neko scurried about the crates, Zoey turned to Kisame and Deidara who both watched the leader with amusement. "I do apologize for the inconvenience with Neko's families' protectiveness. She is a special case in the family."

"And she has a kid?" Deidara asked, seemly stunned that a 17 year old girl had a kid about 6 years old.

"He's actually Cousin Kisame's distant cousin, though he's not related to the rest of the family. When his parents died, Neko adopted him- though the state says Kisame adopted him. He has bad eyes and wears really thick glasses, and Neko calls him Kabuto, though his real name is Rehkuru." Zoey explained quickly. "He's only been with the family for a year, and he's really quite. Sakura, Kisame, Naruto, and Neko were his only friends so far."

Neko wandered over at the time, "I already miss Kabu-chan…"

The door to the hall of bedrooms opened, and Abby came flying out, flopping onto the floor, with Jaylen to follow, crashing on top of her, and lastly Alex stood on top of them. "CATZ!" Abby squealed excitedly from the bottom of the pile, and Jaylen rolled off, causing Alex to downgrade from triumphant top to face plant.

The short haired, long bangs-ed girl scrambled up, grabbing the nearest cage. Peering into the large crate, she made out three pairs of eyes staring wide back at her, and then a scratchy mew came from inside.

"Abby! Stop scaring my cats! I told you about the eyes!" Neko scolded, before hurtling at the girl and knocking her to the ground, and she rolled to catch the crate at the loud mewling inside.

She opened it, making odd clicking sounds with her tongue, and a sleek, white and grey-patched cat padded out. Scratches marked his face- over his nose, a torn ear, and a long jagged one over the back of his neck, despite how young the tom with amber eyes looks. More slowly and fearfully, a white, yellow-backed cat nosed his way out, with darker yellow eyes and a markless, sleek coat, and he mewed a few times pitifully until Neko petted him. Lastly, a fluffy gray tom with bright blue eyes stepped out.

"Aw, look at my babies~!" Neko cooed. She looked at Akatsuki. "Most of the cats I brought go by two names. Bullet is the white-grey, Twinkie is the white-yellow, and the grey one is Sushi. Their second names, however, are Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame."

The look she got from Kisame and Deidara sent her sprawling, rolling on the floor with laughter. Zoey giggled, "What's great is Twinkie is Neko's whiny baby." Deidara made a WTF face, whilst Kisame started cracking up. Jaylen and Alex were laughing together from where they were collapsed on the floor, and Abby was scratching Twinkie's ear. She held up the squirming young tom to Deidara, grinning, and the kitten mewed pitifully to him.

With a sigh of annoyance, he took the furry pet in his hands. It squirmed, before taking a place on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck. He puffed up his cheeks. "This cat is weird, yeah."

"No." Jaylen called, "that's how Neko carries her cats. If their too big, they hang off her shoulder instead." As if to provide an example, he picked up the large, HUGE grey cat, setting him on Neko's shoulder. It squirmed about for a second, before settling with perfect balance, its legs hanging lazily down her chest and back, looking around the room curiously from the new height.

The silvery cat, Bullet, padded toward her leg, before sinking claws in and climbing up to perch on her other shoulder.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" Deidara questioned, eyeing the long claws digging into her shoulder.

Neko raised a brow at him. "Not at all. High pain tolerance and besides, I'm used to claw scratches." She slid up the sleeve of the uniform-dress thing made for the rebels, displaying half-foot long lines up and down her arm.

"Nice. You look emo like that." Alex chuckled from where she hadn't bothered getting up off the floor.

"Emo is a style of music and clothes. It doesn't mean you cut." Neko retorted, walking while easily balancing the cats on her shoulder to the crates. She made a sharp 'tst', air-pushing through teeth sound, before muttering "Gero." The pair of cats simultaneously crawled down her and sat on the floor.

She scanned over the crates, before picking up one and opening it. Out padded a calico, black-orange-brown mish-mash cat with yellow eyes, and behind her followed 5, small bundles of kitten fur, two black, a white, and a pair of reddish-white miss-matches. Slower, a red cat with black ears, paws, and rings on his tail as well as the tip, and his muzzle with dark, creamy white-tan eyes.

"This is Coffee, she is also Tobi-" she had to stop for a moment when the Akatsuki laughed their heads off at a female cat being named Tobi. "Oi, we thought she was a boy for 2 months." She pouted. Then she moved on, "this one is Dawn, he is also named Sasori. And these are Coffee and Dawn's kits-" she had to stop again because hey, Tobi and Sasori had five babies together. That's some funny shit right there, man. "Raff is the biggest red one, Rusty is the smaller red one, the white one is Flowing-ripples, the smallest black one is Sasuke, or scale, and the biggest of the bunch is this other black one, and his name is Feathers, or Itachi." She finished introducing.

There were a few more snickers at Itachi being the child of Tobi and Sasori. An odd love child, indeed.

Neko, also chuckling, opened the next cage, and a few more cats wished out when she 'tst'ed again. She picked up a plump tabby with gray-ish yellow eyes and a smaller head. "This is my favorite cat of all time; her name is Sisi the II." She announced. "She's like my little kitten guard."

The Akatsuki simply raised a brow at her, including Sasori who had appeared at the door a moment ago.

Neko glared at them, setting the cat on the floor, and with a 'tst', followed by "Katsu sai!" the cat reached onto her toes, hissing viciously, fluffing up her fur till she was twice her size and bearing long white teeth and glinting pearly white claws that were reinforced with sharp glass of jagged edges. "Katsu hanba." Neko demanded simply, and the cat seemed to take that as an order to attack the black cloth carrier Coffee and the little family had come out of. The overdone claws tore down the bag-cage swiftly, leaving long scars.

"Sakura Liayuma." Neko snapped, and the cat stopped, padding back to Neko's side and clawing her way up, and they noticed it was more with the hind, not reinforced claws as the cat made her way to Neko's shoulder.

The Akatsuki looked mildly impressed, and for a cat, that seemed like something. Neko pointed to a wild-furred, fluffy grey cat with sparkling green eyes. "This is Furby; she's also one of my favorites, Sisi's elder sister of a different litter, and the last kit of Sisi the first's litter." She introduced.

She pointed to a sleek furred she cat with white fur, patterned with ginger and grey patches. "This is Maumau (you say it like mama) and she is the mother of the most kittens I've ever had. She is mother to Coffee, Bullet, Twinkie, all in the same litter. Sasori in a litter afterward, and these other two."

She pointed to a bright red cat and a blonde-golden cat, sitting side by side. "This is Apollo and Ruby, who is pregers~" Neko giggled crazily, earning a snort from multiple people.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what; I'm not showing you the rest of my cats. A shame, Zetsu, Pein, and Konan all look pretty cool. However, Pein said I do have to show you Shadow." The brunette leader padded to the largest cage.

As she opened it, and the metal webbing of the carrier swung open, Neko 'tst'ed and then purred out in a silky voice "Nya, Shadow-chan, Liayuma." She spun around as a sleek, black furred feline slid out, double the size of a cat, and with sharp, narrowed amber yes. "Boys, this is Shadow."

A black panther? I think so.

…

…

…

The first meeting for the training of Akatsuki was taking place.

Neko stood at the door to the Rebel District, as she had started to call the area, watching as member after member came for the scheduled time she and Pein had decided for the first day of training.

As at last Kakuzu walked through the door, and continued on into the training room they had noticed when they first explored the Rebel District, she closed the door to the living room, and padded to the doorway where Alex stood. The pair entered, closing the last door behind them.

The huge-set room made of wood floors and those traditional-looking walls of paper and cross hatched balsa wood. The wood floor had a shiny gloss, and the light of the ceiling fairly bright. Akatsuki stood in a line, their backs to the wall with the door, and she walked forward on their left side till she joined the mess of girls plus Jaylen in front of them.

After the cat thing yesterday, when the cats were let loose to control the pest problem and Shadow now slept in Neko's room, the Rebels called a meeting to decide the first lesson. After the difficulty, they finally decided, but even then, everyone was looking a little nervous.

Neko sighed. Not quite the most easy-set either, but she knew she had to get the ball rolling here.

She stepped up to the middle of her group. "Recruits, step to the side. Zoey, Abby, Sarrah, sit please, nya." She blinked, feeling a little anxious as the three named girls sat with a lot of space between each other, in a line opposite Akatsuki.

Alex, the 2nd in command, stood at Neko's side while the rest of the mostly-female group sat off to the side. "Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, step forward, the rest may sit to the side."

Akatsuki hesitantly obliged at the nod from their own leader, who took a step forward himself, curious to what the girls had planned.

"Please have a seat in front of one of the sitters." Neko requested, "Kakuzu to Zoey, Kisame to Abby, and Pein to Sarrah." Akatsuki listened, taking their seats, and Neko looked to where Jaylen was at the door, ready to flick the switch. When she nodded, the lights flickered off.

With great night vision, she observed the curious looks of each Akatsuki member in the middle of the room, and the silently standing 3 females in front of them that were on their feet without so much as an out of place breath. Neko and Alex circled around the Akatsuki 3 and Rebel partners.

"Akatsuki, this is your first training program." Neko declared, and she felt gazes land on her, but with their lesser night vision she was lost to most of them in a few seconds.

"The girl in front of you has a particular goal in mind. Akatsuki is not allowed to physically harm the Recruit, though their job is to resist. This challenge will represent a time in the field when you are unaware of an enemies' intensions, and help you to better understand what feelings of touch can trigger what." Alex explained, eyes followed her circling person as she spoke, but then she was lost again in her silence to the darkness.

"Each of the three girls we chose for this exercise is a master in silent motion, and are very skilled with their hands. However, no persons' styles are ever the same, so this is only a similarity to what you can and will face." Neko added. She scanned over the three girls, who had approached the three Akatsuki members. "Let us begin."


	10. Chapter 10

**New-girl-ninjas**

"_Akatsuki, this is your first training program." Neko declared, and she felt gazes land on her, but with their lesser night vision she was lost to most of them in a few seconds._

"_The girl in front of you has a particular goal in mind. Akatsuki is not allowed to physically harm the Recruit, though their job is to resist. This challenge will represent a time in the field when you are unaware of an enemies' intensions, and help you to better understand what feelings of touch can trigger what." Alex explained, eyes following her as she spoke, but then she was lost again in her silence to the darkness._

"_Each of the three girls we chose for this exercise is a master in silent motion, and are very skilled with their hands. However, no persons' styles are ever the same, so this is only a similarity to what you can and will face." Neko added. She scanned over the three girls, who had approached the three Akatsuki members. "Let us begin."_

Nothing touched him at first. He sat in the darkness, unable to see anything in front of his face. He thought at first nothing was going to happen, that the blonde girl was just going to sit where she was in front of him the whole time.

Then a long shiver ran up Kakuzu's spine, and he stiffened, wondering what that had just been. He tensed drastically, feeling thin, gentle fingers brush his shoulder, and he shifted away, narrowing his eyes.

_What is this_? He mentally demanded. He figured this was going to be some night time attack practice. Dodging fists in the dark.

But a sly finger that ran along the back of his neck proved that wrong. Ignoring the smooth motion of a hand in his hair that was gone again in a heartbeat, he cursed the inability to not see in the dark. He had ok vision, but there wasn't a hint of light in this underground room.

Repressing another shiver, he felt the nails of her hand run up his back softly, agonizingly slow. And as they neared the top of his back, they spun over his shoulder and along his collar bone, then the tips brushed upward against his neck, and they were gone again.

When nothing came again, he thought the light would flicker alive, but instead, he nearly gasped as both foreign hands ran nails up his back, just barely grazing him in the speedy, upward slop that left tingling trails in their wake.

They disappeared again, reappearing moments later, one hand on his chin, holding up his head, and running fingers along his jaw line, before slowly tugging down the mask and alternating rubbing a thumb along his lips. rather than the teasing grazes of before, this was constant, and the slowly lifting hand carefully forced him to his feet, all the while, dainty fingers traced slowly along the stitches of his mouth, then along the lips them self as he stood.

The hands vanished again, leaving his face, to reappear on his waist. They ran up his side, the nails brushing the skin as they traveled up under the shirt, the albino girl behind him as careful fingers ran back down over his chest and stomach, disappearing again when they reached the waist line once more.

Still surprised at the sudden change of expecting the dodging of un-trained fists in the dark to _this_, he shifted backward and away when hands planted firmly on his waist from the front. Then they disappeared again, and the sharp shivering returned when they racked upward along his spine, and he jolted in surprise.

He was pulled downward sharply by the collar of the cloak he wore, into a slightly bent position, where fingers traced his neck and up the side to his chin again, and he could feels something other than a hand for the first time; he could feel the warm breath on the side of his face, and he realized it was rather short and quick… scared.

He found himself sat back on the ground, and the hands and warm breathing drew away into the darkness.

"Jaylen." Neko's voice rang out as a shock; he had forgotten this room was so occupied, and he pulled the mask back over his face quickly, running a hand through his hair with a quite breath as the light flickered on.

With surprise, he glanced around to find himself no longer on the left most but in the center, no longer facing the sitting Zoey, but instead a heavily blushing Sarrah who looked at Neko. Kisame, who had been all the way on the right, was now to the left in front of Zoey, and Pein was in front of Abby on the right. Kisame sat in a somewhat mess scratching the back of his head in shock, and Pein sat neatly, but on that face he picked out a light blush and the slightest shock.

"Akatsuki 3, you have failed your resistance test." Alex announced. The heads of Akatsuki's chosen 3 members turned to her, brows furrowed. And the brown eyed girl clarified. "The girl who now sits in front of you was assigned the task of making you move to where you now sit. As I explained, you may not harm the person who is attempting to manipulate you, but your job was to resist them trying to seat you in the space on front of them."

Neko nodded, standing beside her recruit. "Kakuzu, I congratulate you. Not only did you resist longest, but Sarrah is more skilled than the other two." She nodded at him, "very good, indeed."

The cat girl looked scolding at Pein. "I expected a little more resistance from you, Pein-chan. And you." She turned; scold now a glare that shot daggers as she looked to Kisame. "The rule was no harm. Don't think I didn't notice that attempt at punching Zoey. You're lucky you missed."

Alex twitched, her glare suddenly a thousand times worse than Neko's as she stared at the shark man. "_Very_ lucky." She spat, and then shook her head. "Anyway. Sarrah, Abby, Zoey, good job, you're as skilled as ever. Pein, Kakuzu, good job, you do better than average, but I recommend practice."

Neko nodded along to Alex. "This brings us to this next announcement. Each Akatsuki member will be assigned a private trainer for personal practice. Jashin knows you wouldn't want to practice this on each other; that's just awkward, Nya."

She motioned the Akatsuki, who had smirked at the announcement of who did better than whom and at the looks on each of the test subjects when the lights came on.

They padded back into that line from before, the other three standing in the line as well.

Neko pulled a paper from a desk in the very corner of the room, and the rebels all formed a line across from Akatsuki, as Neko padded to the first male of the mostly-men line, Deidara. "Your partner is Alex," the girl with black hair and dressed in the female-deign cloak thing padded forward, standing in front of the blonde. "I'm baaack~!" she chuckled evilly, and the blonde looked sick.

Next, she padded up to Pein, thinking carefully. "Rose." She called. The blank-faced girl padded forward, dipping her head partly. "hn."

She stepped up to Kakuzu next, tapping her pencil on her paper. "I think you would do well with Abby." She decided, and the short haired girl bounded up excitedly. "Hello, Kuzu~!" she chirped.

Neko paused in front of 'Tobi', staring at him. And just made out a flickering Sharringon in the hole of the mask. "Tobi, you will work with Jaylen." The black haired, pink striped, teen boy with dark blue eyes padded forward, nodding to Tobi. "Sup."

The female leader stepped toward Sasori, "I'm putting you with Hannah." She stated. "You have no physical body, so she will be able to watch your mental status." The wild green haired girl stepped toward the red head she had nearly killed in her first few hours of being with Akatsuki, the red head eyeing her suspiciously.

Neko padded toward Itachi, tapping her chin with the pencil. "Savannah." She stated, and the girl groaned her annoyance, padding toward the Uchiha. Neko rolled her eyes, "maybe some of his _quite_ will rub off on you." She snorted, earning a few chuckles.

Standing in front of Kisame, she looked him up and down. "I will be your private teacher, Kisame; we have a lot of work to do."

Ignoring his irritated look, she faced Zetsu. "I am partnering you and Sarrah, Zetsu." She stated simply, and the purple eyed girl padded slowly to Zetsu, glancing up once, but returning her eyes to the floor.

She came to the only female Akatsuki, Konan. "I'm partnering you with Brendy; she should be able to make sure you're a prime seductress." Konan giggled at the idea, Brendy bouncing up excitedly.

Lastly she stepped up to Hidan. "This leaves you, Hidan, with Zoey, and I want the two of you partnered. Take an ounce of patience and a dash of gentleness from her, and you might actually be decent." She chuckled, and Zoey walked to his side without looking up from the ground.

Neko padded back over to the center, and the Rebel's stepped back into a line with her, across from their assigned people. "My recruits will report to me how long you spend training, and I expect a required session every day. Those who participate in an example during a group session will have a free day, when they don't have to complete a daily session. Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu, you can use your free day whenever you want."

Alex and Abby chimed in unison "don't use it too soon~!"

Neko chuckled, "don't, these first few days are more important lessons. We will have a learning exam every 5 group sessions from this point on. Each exam will be different; you might not even know you're on a test. So take your training seriously, or you may fail. Pein and I have discussed a punishment for those who fail 3 times- and you will not like it." Neko confirmed with a serious face.

Jaylen nodded, looking utterly sick. "3 failed tests are not recommended. For the sake of your manhood."


	11. Chapter 11

**New-girl-ninjas**

"a-are you sure, Zetsu…?" she asked, from where she sat across from him in the bi-colored man's room. As soon as Neko had dismissed them, Akatsuki and rebels broke up, some student Akatsuki started talking to their teaching Rebels, setting a time for a personal training sessions. However, Zetsu had immediately, taking her hand with his white arm, dragged the extremely shy black haired girl out of the room and away to his own.

Upon reaching his room, he simply asked if she would test him now. "yes." His white half answered.

She rubbed her arm nervously, walking slowly toward the light switch on the wall as he sat on the floor. Before flicking it off she glanced back. "Y-you won't hurt me, will you…?"

He smiled reassuringly, and with a finally breath, she flicked off the light.

Just because she was really good at playing human physical bodies and seduction… didn't mean she liked to. But at least in the dark, if she breathed quietly like Neko had taught her, then she was impossible to notice and there was no way to figure out her intense fear.

She padded without even a fraction of a tread, observing the silhouetted from sitting on his knees. The key of seduction is the individual…

First she tested his reactions…

…

…

…

Zetsu felt the eyes on him intensely, but from what direction he couldn't tell. He strained to hear footsteps, because he had heard a single set in the training room, but it must not have been Sarrah's, because there was nothing to portray her location in the blackness around him- until he felt the warmth of a hand on his left (white) shoulder, and another flashed by moments later on his right side.

Then he felt tickling fingers run up his spine, strait up the middle of the double colors. Two hands brushed through his grassy green hair tauntingly seconds later, one disappearing and the other trailing down his right side's (black) ear, and running along the edge of the chin, before it too was gone. And the back of a hand brushed his cheek on his left side before another pause.

He was about to ask if she was done, when two hands found their way firmly on his chest, and a shocking amount of force slowly pushed him down onto the floor, his back to the ground.

Then he felt the weight of the floor warp, and realized she was directly over him, and he felt her hip brush his right (black) thigh the slightest before a long, excruciatingly slow nail brushed from the split of colors on his neck, down to his waist line where she completely disappeared again. And he propped himself up out of confusion, and sat there for a few seconds before he called out "are you ok?" it was like she had vanished into the darkness- but he could hear quick, raspy breaths.

"Z-Z-Zetsu-san…?" the quiver in her voice made him stand up quickly when she finally spoke after a minute of quite, "I-I-I-I'm sorry… c-can we stop there for now….?"

"**That would be fine, Sarrah**. I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable." He answered from both halves, padding slowly toward the light and flicking it on.

Turning, he saw her standing by the wall, looking at the middle of the floor with a flushed face and tight jaw. She glanced to him, "No, i-im just a little… well… nervous… I haven't used skills extensively in a long time…" Sarrah assured.

He nodded, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Well, anything you can teach me?" he asked, hoping to clear the air of the awkwardness.

She nodded, "Hai, Zetsu-san. You react more particularly around your separation line, yes, but most particularly your white half reacts to the touches of the face, while your black half reacts violently to the touches of your front torso." She said slowly, with a thoughtful look. "You are also less reactant to touches of the hair than average. I might recommend guarding your front, upped body in a situation requiring it."

Blinking at the detail, he smirked. "**You're pretty good at this, chick.**"

She rubbed her arm, "practice." She answered, hurrying out the door.

She hurried out of the room, ignoring the gaze she could feel on the back of her head, and hurried toward the Rebel District, closing the door with a sigh of relief.

"Sarrah-chan?" she jolted back up and Brendy's friendly voice, then smiled brightly.

"Come on, Brendy, it's time you went to sleep. You and Konan have lots of work to do tomorrow in your first practice."

Brendy nodded agreement, but none the less looked up to Sarrah, "do you know where Hannah went? She and Neko aren't anywhere, and we can't find Zoey either… Alex is going mad as a hatter, and Abby's started searching the whole Rebel District..."

Sarrah smiled, patting Brendy's head, and leading her into her own dull room with nothing more than the spare blankets and pillows Akatsuki had offered them. "I'm sure Zoey and Hannah went to train their Akatsuki, and Neko is probably getting chewed out by Pein for making him look easy to get." Sarrah assured with a smile, setting Brendy down in her blankets.

…

…

…

"Come on, shark face, you're the one who asked me to train you tonight!" Neko scolded, from where she sat perched on top of a punching bag propped lazily up to gave her a good visual.

"HOW DOES THIS HELP RESISTANCE?!" Kisame demanded, staring down at the line of cats.

"Because your too sensitive to touch, Kisame!" she retorted. "you lashed out at Zoey as soon as she brushed past you, then you practically let her walk you across a room with nothing more than a pet of the hair!"

"I-"

"No! I'm your mentor, now sit down and shut it!" she ordered in annoyance. When he sat with a grumpy sigh, she let out a pressed 'Tst', and then snapped "Katsu sai!"

The rows of cats puffed up and hissed crazily, and Neko 'tst'ed once more, then dramatically ordered out "Katsu Kyuubi!"

The cats leaped viciously, the force of them all together managing to bowl over Kisame, who grid his teeth as the bit and scratched.

All the cats she had named after Akatsuki had reinforced claws like Sisi, and a few other select cats, but she had brought only the Akatsuki ones here to train Kisame to not react to the sensory of touch so violently or immediately. People who measured your reaction –Sarrah's specialty- could read your movements and decipher a good way to make you lose your edge.

Kisame was extremely easy in the factor of touch, and after the public punishment, he had gone straight to Neko and asked awkwardly for a private session tonight.

And he had confirmed that of which fans of Akatsuki had thought the whole time- Kisame had extremely heightened senses- smell, taste, and hearing. Kisame, she had deduced logically, over compensated for his weaker sense of touch by instant reaction and reflex, not even realizing he is moving until he's already done what his reflex intended, all starting the first millisecond he is even remotely brushed by. As demonstrated with Zoey and the darkness earlier.

*tst* "Sakura!" she barked, and the cats immediately retracted. Kisame grumbled with a hiss of pain as Neko leaped down with a careful landing, and she offered a hand to him.

He rejected it, getting up on his own, shooting her a glare that she basically returned. "How does that amount to anything?! Letting a bunch of cats attack and not being allowed to move?!"

She glared up at him, crossing her arms. "You need to understand the restrain it requires. You know for a fact, for instance, that they are plotting against you. So your instinct is to attack."

She motioned to the row of cats that had retreated on her command. "They were all trying to claw your eyes out." She stated simply. Then she looked to him. "One of the number one points about seduction is that it's dangerous. Very useful in getting what you want. But it's a double edged sword, and it's easy to turn it around if you do it right."

He stared at her, a brow raised. "How is being attacked by cats possibly a good thing for me? How can I turn that around?!"

Neko shushed him before he could go on. "When one attempts seduction, it requires vulnerability. Where as they try to get information from you, like a certain Konaha kunoichi, you have the ability to take control and turn the table because they put themselves at your mercy in any seduction attempt. So whereas instead you get the information in a seduction attempt, here the cats think they just get to tear you a new ass hole. But really, they are very well helping you."

He looked at her with a mixture of irritation with the cats and shock that she knew about the recent happenings with Kurinai. So to clarify, she went on:

"Kisame, your main problem with being successful in seduction or avoiding seduction is your sheer impulse to attack the enemy. This 'stupid cat lesson' is teaching you the basic: don't kill it. If you turn the tables, then you get information. If you kill it, you get nothing. Of course that always leaves the chance you may fail, but if I train you as well as I did Zoey and Abby, that shouldn't happen. You will more likely leave your opponent with a new hand full of information rather than with a dead body on your shoulder. If you can make this situation beneficial by learning to shut down the impulse to beat it down, then you may have a chance at success."

Kisame looked from her, to the line of cats, then back to his cross armed mentor. He sighed, "Fine. We'll let you continued throwing cats at me, whatever."

She glared intensely at him as he dully sat on the ground again, staring angrily at the floor and brooding. *tst* "Liayuma" she muttered, walking for the door, and the cats all swarmed after her.

The shark man glanced up, standing, but before he could say anything, she called back, "Kisame, I already told you when you asked me this. 'I will only train you if you take it seriously' nya. Appreciate what I'm trying to do, or you can waist away for all I care, nya!" she snapped, slamming the door closed.

He was left in the room, with stinging gashes of cat's claws and a lingering air of the cat girl he could still scent. He picked up the scent of hurt… that couldn't be right… she looked really pissed he wasn't enjoying being torn to shreds. Shaking his head, he cast it aside. It was probably just the confusing scent of all the cats mingling in the room.

He padded for the door as well, ready to call it a night.

…

…

…

"Hey, Sasori, look I'm sorry. I've said it 10 times; why aren't you accepting that as an apology?"

"I told you 10 times too; its fine and it doesn't matter anymore."

"Then why are you still mentally listing everything I did through your head and trying to _not_ forgive me?"

"Then why are you still creeping through my thoughts?"

"Because I _always_ have. Why do you use your eyes?!"

"I'm a puppet! I don't have eyes!"

"WHY DO YOU USE _CHAKRA_ THEN?!"

…

…

…

The albino pair sat across from each other in the jashinists' bedroom. The taller, silver haired one looked down at her with narrowed pink-purple eyes. "Well?"

The second one with long platinum blonde hair and sharp red eyes stared at the black bed spread he had forced her to sit down on. "…I-I-I-I…"

"WELL?!"

"…I can't cheat for you…" she whispered, shrinking down.

"You damn well can, and you will if you want to fucking live." He threatened in a low growl, and she could feel the blade at her neck almost as if was already there and not just the threat.

"I-I-I can't, Neko will know I'm lying…" she whimpered.

She felt him tilt her chin up, and she was met with the evil smirking face. "Cat bitch can't know if you're a better." He whispered, and then carelessly dropped her face. "So I suggest you become a better liar. Or else, little cunt, you'll be spending a night here." He purred criminally, flicking a strand of her hair.

She nodded rapidly, and he smirked widely, and she flopped of the bed she had been sat on, getting to her feet and hurrying toward the door.

He closed his eyes as it slammed closed, rubbing a hand up over his face and through his hair, nauseous and sick to his stomach. Ugh, that was nasty. Death threats, something he might carry out if Pein hadn't forbid it, was one thing. But they didn't seem to work on her… oh, but rape? That was a truly vile thing. A sin even for a jashinist. Even he didn't do that. _Who_ could do that, to such a… scared little kid?!

He really hoped she just kept her end of the deal…

…

…

…

Sarrah pulled the covers over Brendy. "Yeah, I'm sure they're all doing great, and getting in some good training."

**Neko: so yeah, fore shadowing~!**

**Abby: and to clarify for are of you readers, the story is centrally around, Zoey, Neko, and Sarrah, but we will touch on the others often.**

**Zoey: and Alex says she going to make certain there are lemons… *shiver***

**Alex: you bet!**

**Neko: ick.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New-girl-ninjas**

The few of them were currently at group practice in the main sparing room. The one in the Rebel District was about half the size of Akatsuki's main dojo-room.

With Neko currently off with Pein discussing who knows what, both the leader's partners for training- Rose and Kisame- were here. Deidara and Sasori were both on a mission in the land of Tea, so their partners Hannah and Alex were currently in a spar match. Lastly Kakuzu and Abby sat side by side, having a discussion on a practice schedule.

Rose of course was just watching everyone from her quite corner, as far from everyone else as possible. Kisame however was very curious to the pair of girls sparing with only their hands as weapons.

When Alex would lunge forward, Hannah would swivel so her foot length green hair was spread out in front, and the ravenette would pull back sharply. Then Alex would drop to the ground and sweep the feet out from under the green haired girl.

Hannah rolled over the ground with ease, coming to a stop on all fours, and Alex kicked out again. Hannah rolled onto her back and caught Alex's foot, flipping the ravenette with a grunt at the weight, and swinging upward to her feet in the process.

Alex was quick to recover, on her feet again and throwing a punch here, dodging Hannah's sharp nailed claws, and weaving around the green hair.

It was easy for Kisame to see that Hannah was very much a defensive fighter when she only used her hands, restricting her mental quality. Alex was very offensive, and very strong. For a girl not using any chakra what so ever, he had to admit, those punches were able to do a lot of damage.

However he couldn't figure out what it was about that long green hair that Alex was swerving from repeatedly, or why Hannah used it as a shield. Then he watched in surprise as when Alex accidently ran her hand directly through it.

"Mother fucker!" the sharp shout was accompanied by Alex's swinging backward, resulting in a hard yank of her hand, which must have been very painful according to Alex's shouting of curses. Hannah was at her side in a heartbeat, and Rose was up and on her way over. Abby had looked up as well, and was talking as quickly as she could, getting up slowly, so she could get to her twin.

Kisame came over as well, surprised when he got there to see Alex's hand torn up and bloody, Rose gently wrapping it with gauze from a medical kit on the wall she had been sitting near. Then he watched in shock as Rose incredibly pulled out a long metal needle that had imbedded in the skin between Alex's thumb and index finger.

He glanced to Hannah, wondering if she had instinctively stabbed Alex or something, the find the teen girl examining her hair where Alex had ripped through. He was surprised to find those tiny needles everywhere, some finger length, others about half the size like the one in Alex's hand, and the metallic items were red with blood.

"I think she has only one." Hannah announced, uncertainly.

"Two." Rose corrected, holding up red-splattered needles to Hannah, as both Rose and Alex stood.

"Ally! Why weren't you wearing your fighting gloves, you big big stupid demon!" Abby came over, scolding her sharply. "Now you're grounded, no fighting for 2 days!"

Alex looked flabbergasted, "what the heck! Deidara said he was going to teach me about chakra when he got back tomorrow!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Alex your hand will be fine, but not until at least the day after tomorrow."

Alex moaned unhappily, "awww but I wanna learn about chaaaakraaaaaa!"

The door to the room opened, and a few heads turned to look curiously at Pein and Neko, Zetsu following just behind, however both Pein and Neko shared solemn looks while Zetsu look merely curious.

Neko looked to Alex, "what happened?" she asked.

"Sparring." Alex answered griming dumbly as she scratched the back of her head.

Neko just rolled her eyes. "Recruits, to the Rebel District's training area." She ordered, then turned her forest green eyes to Rose, "find Zoey and Brendy, and tell them to meet there as well."

Pein turned his gaze to Kisame as well, "get Itachi from his room and send him there, you come as well, you may be of use."

The room split up, the girls headed for their district. Kakuzu went off to do whatever, Rose went on her hunt to the kitchen in search of the missing girls, and Zetsu followed the Queens to their training room as Kisame left for Itachi.

It wasn't long after Alex and Hannah arrived in the large room, that Kisame and Itachi both showed, the later looking completely un interested and the shark just seemingly curious. When they had arrived, everyone but Zoey, Rose, and Brendy were already here, the rest of Akatsuki not included.

And when rose brought both blonde rebels, the girls plus Jaylen were all surprised as Pein demanded that he and the 3 Akatsuki wait outside. He slid Neko a seal to apply once they had gotten out, and she did so.

The green eyed leader faced her own members. "Ladies, and Jaylen, the terms have finally been settled in detail." She announced. Neko was automatically bombarded with questions of all sorts, and it was a long time before the loud voices hushed down again.

"Pein and I have agreed we will not use any of our knowledge to drastically alter the outcome of our knowledge. He gave us that seal so we could speak now without anyone over hearing." Neko had to raise her voice once more over the outrage to come.

"Why?! We don't want them to die, we have an alliance!" Alex's indignant demand was louder than most, and it brought with it nodding heads of agreement.

"Because if we change one thing, everything else after it will change, and we will lose our advantage of knowing what is to come." It was Hannah who had responded from the crowd, most definitely the genius natural blonde girl had thought about this before.

Brendy added her agreement, "the Queens should do nothing unless completely necessary."

"Of course YOU TWO would agree!" Savannah spat angrily, clenching her hands into tight fists. "Both your Akatsuki members survived so far!" Sasori was the first member to go in Akatsuki. Of course Savannah would be more against that then anyone.

Neko shushed her sharply, earning a glare that she simply returned, forcing the icy eyes girl down. "The point is, through my discussion with Pein, I learned that we are here in about a month before Naruto returns to the village at the start of Naruto Shippuden. This means we have plenty of time to come up with a way to prevent Sasori's death and the loss of Deidara's arms, _without_ altering the main storyline."

"How? Sasori's death was so important; it proved that Sakura was valuable. It was the entire turning point between Konaha and Akatsuki; it proved Akatsuki could be defeated! And the whole escapade led to the actual alliance between Suna and Konaha. And the information Sasori gave Sakura as a sign he respected her victory lead to both Yamato and Sai's introduction into the anime." Zoey had a point, Sasori's death was really more important than most others.

Sasori's tragic story of the loss of his parents was a double sided blade. And his death brought on by the puppets of his mother and father, which were passed on to Kankuro. The proof that Sakura had turned from being the weak little girl into a powerful kunoichi with much capability.

And it was these things that they could not alter.

Neko silenced them all with a low 'tst' sound. By habit the room silence and heads turned to their leader. "This however is part of those terms. The other part is training, which at the moment is more pressing." She announced, a firm look on her face when Savannah was about to argue, "You have more than a month to contemplate what to do about Sasori. You're not the only one who is worried, Savannah. Deidara dies via _SASUKE. _Don't you think that makes me want to hunt him down this instant and tear out his throat?_ However,_ I can't because Sasuke is a main character."

With a calming sigh, Neko addressed her whole crowd once more. "These terms are in detail. You are to wear your uniform and the straw hats outside of the building, and not address any character with a name from the anime. Do not make a reputation for yourself. And we shall not leave Ame's territory, not one foot beyond the border to any other territory."

There were disappointed agreements all around. Many wanted to see the famous places of Naruto. The great villages. The final valley. The hidden star. And so many people to meet- Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, anyone. But it was not safe.

"Now, to a happier note!" Neko sang joyously. "Zetsu is a mild sensory Nin, and Itachi is able to see your chakra network. So today, we have them both here to learn all about our chakra. But because we are not of this world, they are untapped. Zetsu said he can just barely tell they are there, though he can't find our systems. So this operation should help us tap them. Ready for chakra use~?"

Excitement filled the room as grinning Neko called to Jaylen to open the door.

The black-and-pink haired boy peeled off the seal carefully, before opening the door. Pein entered a moment later, looking to Neko, and she nodded agreeingly.

"Akatsuki, come, it's time to start." The ginger ordered, and the three Akatsuki stepped in, before Jaylen closed the door. Pein looked to Neko. "Kisame has given me an idea. Because you chakras are so under used, we can use his larger chakra to stimulate your own so Zetsu and Itachi can work easier."

Neko nodded. "It sounds great, Pein-san."

Pein looked to Zetsu. "Who of them has the largest you can feel?"

Zetsu looked over the crowd with contemplating yellow eyes, before landing on one girl at the front of the group. "Alex." He said simply in his whiter tone.

"Oh, what now, who's got more chakra. Suck it, Abby." The room sweat dropped at Alex's joyful mocking, and Abby just stuck out her tongue.

Neko sighed, rolling her eyes, before beckoning to Alex to sit up front Kisame and Zetsu stood beside her, each with a hand on her shoulder. Soon after Pein gave the signal to begin, Abby and Hannah both started to twitch, while Zoey looked a little nervous for her best friend.

Alex remained completely still, but Zetsu was looking disturbed, while Kisame struggled. Itachi's searching red eyes scanned her repeatedly with a very interested look.

When both Hannah and Abby stopped looking bothered, Kisame stepped away, having broken out in a sweat, and Zetsu turned to the girl with a raised brow. The bi colored man then looked at Itachi. "Did you see her chakra network?"

The Uchiha paused. "She does not have one." He said simply. "Her chakra is in her bones."


	13. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
